


【ALL S】四弦裂帛

by Maniaaa



Series: 廣義人妻相對論 [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 41,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniaaa/pseuds/Maniaaa
Summary: S和他的四房丈夫的故事





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ＊與實際人物團體無關  
> ＊ABO，有生子  
> ＊有亂倫的成分  
> ＊除了OS、NS、AS、JS的成分以外，ONAM四個人也會有互動，但不會有性描述  
> ＊可能會有令人不適的描述或劇情，請謹慎避雷

 

　　櫻井翔到他房裡來，是大清早的事情。

　　鞋襪都沒穿，衣服倒是穿得整整齊齊的，二宮和也半瞇著眼，看見自己房門被拉開，有道光線刺了進來。

　　阿竹跪在門邊，平時叫了半天也不見人的東西，倒是不必睡覺了，現在服服貼貼地替他們少爺開門，好像他平時就這樣用心服侍主子似的。

　　二宮本來還在睡，但打他們進房的時候就被吵醒了，他睡內室，全都聽得一清二楚，他還算是沒什麼大脾氣的人，現在見到阿竹那張乖順的臉，小眼珠子溜轉的模樣，心裡就不太舒坦。

　　櫻井翔自己進房裡來，半晌沒等到阿竹把房門拉起，不好脫衣服，就坐在二宮和也的布團一側，靠近腿腳的那個地方，低著頭在看自己把布料撐平的膝蓋。

　　二宮和也用鼻子哼了一聲，直把他按倒在地，櫻井翔微弱地掙扎了下，哀哀地說了聲不，之後就任他動作，也顧不得阿竹了。

　　二宮的手掀開那塊綢緞衣襬，從最下緣生起來的小荻草圖案被他揉皺，彎彎曲曲疊在櫻井的腿上，衣料窸窸窣窣地響，最後捲了起來，給拉到櫻井的腰側那裡，大半嫩白的臀都露出來了，臀丘拱出一個豐滿的圓弧，一側沒進腰彎裡，一側直往大腿奔去。

　　他伸手在那團軟膩臀肉上面掐了一把，做得很是明顯，門邊的阿竹才把門給闔上，但人還沒走。

　　「上我這裡來做什麼？」二宮問櫻井。「你給潤生的兒子都還沒滿三個月。」

　　他嘴上這樣說著，一隻手指已經探進了櫻井的後穴裡面。

　　「他半夜常去看孩子，一定累了。」櫻井說。

　　「他有了孩子應該是挺高興的。」二宮說。

　　櫻井翔不知道該回什麼好，話說到孩子的事情上，很容易讓二宮和也不愉快。他們有個心結。他想扯別的，倒是二宮自顧自地說，有個小姪子還是很好的。

　　二宮和松本是兄弟，松本被過繼給舅舅，隨舅舅的姓。二宮家是羽林二十八家之一，父親在華族令之後封了個伯爵。現在各自的孩子又有同樣一個母親，關係要更複雜了。

　　櫻井沒接二宮的話，他感覺二宮是在揶揄他，揶揄他誰的孩子都能生。

　　雖說是產後不久，櫻井身體恢復得也是極快。二宮自然曉得，那是因為這個家裡用各種名貴藥物好生滋養著櫻井翔的緣故，加上天生體質那樣，生前面那幾個孩子的時候肚子就都小，和他的那對雙胞胎蜜柑琥珀還是臨產的時候才被發現不只一個孩子，幾次下來也沒見留下什麼痕跡紋路的。

　　櫻井的腿間被他摸出一片潮意了。有些清澈黏滑的東西從那泉眼流將出來，阿竹是關了門，但房間面朝庭院那側仍然大敞，櫻井覺得房裡冷，但二宮的房間一向都是很冷的，所以他沒察覺哪裡不一樣，而且他現在身體開始發熱，被二宮摸到的地方，皮膚底下像有兔子在突突地跳。

　　「我只是想見見蜜柑和琥珀，我、啊、」

　　他話還沒說完，二宮把他翻過身去，掀開了睡衣的下襬，勃發肉刃一下子頂進他裡面。

　　暗暗地，從櫻井的體內發出了好像絲帛斷裂的聲音，櫻井咽嗚了聲，雙手扣在榻榻米上要往前爬，悽慘的好像一條被斷尾的蛇，身體是那樣痛苦地扭轉著，面上卻浮現嫵媚的顏色，雙頰與耳廓，沒有一處不是紅艷艷的，像要滴血一樣。

　　二宮揪扯住他的頭髮，迫使他仰起頭來，雙手環上他的脖頸。

　　櫻井面朝著壁龕裡的掛畫，被壓在矮桌上。二宮的手指像刀在摸他，摸他那個被alpha標記過的咬痕，他全身止不住地發抖，呼吸被箝制著，腦袋裡的血管一漲一縮，只聽見身後二宮嘶嘶抽氣的聲音。

　　櫻井吸不到空氣的時候，裡面就把二宮夾得極緊，腸壁瞬間吸裹住他，不停往裡面蠕動，二宮有種近似昏厥的錯覺，彷彿他才是要窒息的那個。

　　門邊的阿竹偏了偏身體，可以透過門縫細微覷見裡面的動靜。他看見那兩個人糾纏著，半瘋未瘋的，蓬亂著頭髮，阿竹心裡很是害怕。

　　櫻井光滑的裸體被二宮壓在身下，鮮豔的細絹華服散亂在地，像花一樣鋪散開來，忽而因為二宮在他身後的撞擊力道軟了腰肢，卻沒多久又痙攣著挺起身體，就著一點力氣要逃，還是被二宮拽回原地。

　　二宮為了抓緊櫻井，膝蓋在地上磨得都要發紅了，撞得也更發狠，他心裡時常有一口氣憋著，提上來難過，放下去也難過，櫻井每次都能剛巧挑在他不上不下的時候來，這樣通曉心意的程度，他是恨極櫻井了，這七年以來，每天都恨，恨進了骨髓裡。

　　二宮和也看見門外阿竹一晃而過的影子，大概曉得阿竹要上哪裡去告狀，於是把櫻井翔放開了，往裡頭最後插了幾下，櫻井翔每下都抖得像在米篩上滾的豆子，斷斷續續地洩了極淡的精液，在他的被褥上。

　　二宮這時候才瞥見櫻井的胸前濕了一片奶水，淺粉紅的繻絆氤出幾點奶漬，有個甜騷味兒揮散出來，就又更不想去碰他，連帶著也不想被他碰，他往常和他做這件事情時，是都要把櫻井翔的雙眼和雙手縛上的。

　　「你現在還看蜜柑和琥珀嗎？」二宮問他。

　　櫻井萎著腰，凍僵了躺在二宮的被子裡，一雙眼睛濕淋淋的，其實是哭了，但臉又慘白慘白的，只像病了。

　　每次他把那對雙生子搬出來當藉口，他自己也覺得羞恥。二宮說他沒有羞恥心，他都覺得沒有就沒有吧，他早對事情沒有是非對錯的分別了。

　　櫻井用紙擦拭腿間的污物，他一擦乾淨了，肚子裡蠕動一下，剛才二宮射進去的東西又流淌出來。他跪在二宮的被褥旁邊擦了很久，久得二宮都已經離開了，他也沒發覺。

　　過了好一會兒，櫻井找到了腰帶，自己紮起來，他忽地往大敞的門扉那裡望去，庭院裡的湖是濃藍色的，上面浮著一隻船，他叔父紮了一條新的紫紅色領巾，拿著看戲用的望遠鏡，細桿子握在手裡，面無表情，把他和二宮交媾的樣子都看得清清楚楚。

　　他叔父在他父親亡故後成了櫻井家的當主，是個beta，有夫人沒有孩子，大概年長櫻井翔十歲，現在三十有五，在內務省任官，但家裡開的吳服店主要才是櫻井家的命脈。

　　嫡系這脈剩下櫻井翔，他叔父盼望他能生個alpha的繼承人，在他過了omega成年的年齡以後，就給他納了男人進來，每次產下孩子都給乳母撫養，不讓他與孩子親近。

　　叔父調轉鏡頭的方向，看見園林的另一頭有兩個人影在走，前面彎著腰的是管家，後面跟著的是今天要來府裡的教書先生。

　　那個先生生得一張輪廓分明的臉蛋兒，菱形嘴，看起來不過二十出頭歲，身材瘦高，四肢纖長，穿西服，提一個半舊不新的皮箱子，襪子打滑打滑地走，愣愣四處張望。

　　叔父問下人大野智回來沒有，下人說還沒，還在哥哥那裡奔喪，是兄嫂過世了。

 

　　「我是大野先生介紹來的。」

　　「大野先生──曉得的，曉得的，快快請進。」

　　相葉雅紀還沒從大衣裡頭掏出人家給他寫的介紹函，這府裡的管家就殷勤地請他進門了，自我介紹說叫田中，以後有事就是儘管差遣他。

　　相葉出身小康人家，父親是個自己開診所的醫生，家裡沒請過什麼傭人，只有一個負責燒飯的老媽子，於是對這府裡下人的大陣仗很不能適應，也是不習慣去支使的。

　　他一連換了幾個房間待著，每次都有人端茶送水上來，他的大衣幾番輾轉經手，皮箱也不曉得被提到哪裡去了，心裡很不安，只好一直去看房裡的時鐘。

　　他進來面試家庭教師的工作，是有約好時間的。現在都過了晌午，卻也沒見半個主人的影子。相葉摸了摸懷裡的錶，他在國外的那段日子，和人約會見面，一定注意時間，他感覺這是某種傳統的習氣，可能故意要讓他等著，所以有些不愉快。

　　一個年輕的女僕通報說少爺來了。

　　相葉挺起身子，腳都給坐麻了，相互行禮的時候差點要出洋相。他沒把他們少爺看得很清楚，只覺得是一面鮮豔的和服從他面前一晃而過，甚至都不是立體的人。因為他本來就聽說這個家裡的少爺是omega，就有點本能地覺得直愣愣地瞅人家不好。

　　相葉雅紀再次抬起頭來，他發現面前有兩個人，一個生得極為精緻，五官深邃，頭髮仔細地抹了油梳理起來，穿一件嶄新的立領襯衫，外面套了件寬鬆的小織紋和服。他伸手和相葉握手，相葉感覺他整個人很是時髦漂亮，和這院落不太搭軋。

　　那個人管他旁邊的人叫做翔先生，那個被叫做翔先生的人穿嫩梅花顏色的和服，外面披一件貂大衣，肩上有雪，皮毛簇擁著他的臉蛋，臉看起來就又尖又小，相葉一直不敢看他的眼睛，只覺得他的嘴唇特別的紅，像搽過胭脂。

　　他又同相葉行了一次禮，露出一截脖子和一點兒背部上緣，相葉看櫻井翔的那塊皮膚像雪蜿蜒，是冷冷的白，手腕和足踝都細細的，身上有薰香的味道，大概衣服薰過香氣才穿。

　　他一回神，他們的事已經敲定了。

　　這過程中發話的人一直是松本潤，相葉和他談話很投緣，像抓到一根浮木。他本來以為能見到大野智，但也不太敢問大野的行蹤。

　　櫻井翔後來先離席了，松本潤和相葉雅紀一道兒在府裡繞繞，相葉聽見下人喚松本叫做三先生。

　　他事不關己地覺得，給人加個數字是極為舊式的。

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊與實際人物團體無關  
> ＊ABO，有生子  
> ＊有亂倫的成分  
> ＊除了OS、NS、AS、JS的成分以外，ONAM四個人也會有互動，但不會有性描述  
> ＊可能會有令人不適的描述或劇情，請謹慎避雷

 

　　相葉雅紀醒得很早，院落裡的晚上安靜得讓他有點耳鳴，好不容易入睡，天色才剛有點光亮的時候，密集的、行軍式的腳步聲又把他給吵醒了。

　　他鑽出被褥，在睡衣外面披了一件夾襖，找到兩條細細的線打了個結，稍微探頭出房間，是沒見人影的。他覺得這房子雖大，但隔音究竟不太好，回頭想著要趁早把皮箱裡的鞋子翻出來刷，就見隔扇被拉開了，有個中年的女僕從外面進來，看到他醒了，稍微愣了一下。

　　「您起得早。」

　　她彎著脖子給他準備盥洗的水。一個瓷盆和瓷瓶子擺在矮桌子上，她傾斜瓶子，水拉得高高的流進盆子裡，烘過的軟毛巾擺在旁邊，相葉心裡很侷促，又不好意思，像被挾持著盥洗，他動作有點匆忙，水甚至噴濺到他的睡褲上，留下幾點濕痕。

　　「外面好熱鬧呀。」相葉說。

　　女僕應了一聲。「是大先生提早回來了，少爺和先生們都去迎接他，小少爺小小姐們也醒得很早。」

　　相葉這時候才順口問起女僕這個家裡有幾個孩子，女僕說有六個，最大的兩個六歲，是一對龍鳳胎，少爺和二先生的。再接下來三年連著給大先生生了三個孩子，一個女孩兩個男孩。

　　最小的就是和三先生的，前陣子才剛滿月。

　　女僕說那些孩子們都漂亮又乖巧。相葉想起自己家裡的弟弟妹妹，乖巧的話，他其實是不太相信的。他趴到窗邊去看外面，靠近主屋那裡停一輛馬車，大概是大野智回來的時候搭的那輛，他覺得大野智應該就是大先生吧。

　　車頂積了薄薄一層雪，從馬鼻子裡吐出來的煙冉冉地散開來，有些零散的僕人在雪裡抬著東西走。

　　相葉抬手把玻璃窗上的水氣抹開，家裡又安靜了。

 

　　大野智好不容易終於回自己房間安頓下來，他從幾個漆木盒子裡靠鼻子找到了帶點肉桂味的那盒東西，是土耳其軟糖，他在老家吃了一顆，就被甜瘋了牙齒，他母親又找到一盒沒拆封的給他，要他帶回去給翔君嚐嚐。

　　大野一邊牙痛，一邊在想：「她覺得娘家的東西都是好的，包含櫻井翔。而我是只有一半好。」他又喝了點茶，後來凡是他稍微誇過的，他母親都弄了一份一樣的要他帶回去，倒像是他回老家一趟是為了要搬空老家一樣。

　　他嫂嫂要是沒躺在那裡給人瞻仰遺容，肯定因為她婆婆這樣，要爬起來暗自和他哥哥發脾氣。

　　新年過後還沒多久，過來弔唁的人也少，有些穿一襲筆挺軍服的，都是他嫂嫂的親友。大野大部分時間在陪他母親，他母親穿的喪服是最講究的，染出來的黑色像烏鴉的羽毛一樣，是紮紮實實、毫無光亮的黑，在雪裡走，有種異常哀戚莊重的美感。

　　「你舅舅怎麼樣？」他母親問。

　　大野想起櫻井的叔父坐在陽台上一邊吸菸一邊看報的樣子，他穿一件吸菸外套，緞面的黑看起來濕淋淋的，腳上掛一隻天鵝絨拖鞋。

　　「挺好的。」

　　「他太年輕了，一點也不管經營的事情，個性又悶，你們倒有點像。」

　　大野不想回她的話。

　　「你小兒子取名了沒有？」她又問。

　　大野抬眼望了她一下。「叫紫苑。」那是潤的孩子。

　　他母親和他一起在雪裡站了一會兒，說他嫂嫂大概是被他哥哥氣死的，在外面做什麼事情都可以，反正她是眼不見為淨，但要把那些小妾帶回家，還圈養著，她一定沒料想過丈夫會這樣羞辱她，但也不發作，盡是憋，憋到腸子都穿破了洞。

　　大野敷衍著回了些話。不曉得什麼緣故，他感覺家裡氣氛特別蕭瑟，好像根本沒住人，他的哥哥姊姊們全是alpha，他只有一個同母的哥哥，其他都是父親的小妾生的。這些兄姊能嫁的嫁，被逼到出家的出家，也都不回來了。

　　他母親挽著他的手臂說有點冷。

　　要進屋之前，她和他說，等個十年二十年的，要什麼沒有。她是看不起這樣弱質的媳婦的。

　　大野把這件事情和自己的事情聯想到一塊兒去了，他母親的勝利是那麼純正的黑色，他回到櫻井家，從黑色的馬車下來，最怕又看到這樣的顏色，還好櫻井翔穿了一身嫩綠，在雪裡面像剛發出來的芽。

　　櫻井的臉有點紅，他正在漲乳，漲得極為厲害，發燒一個晚上了。

　　昨夜他睡在松本潤那裡，松本房間走的是西式的裝潢，擺了一張大床，床腳彎起來像貓的腳掌。櫻井沒有自己的臥房，規矩是他得和丈夫過夜，一旦睡在一起，很容易就有肌膚之親，自然而然地就性交了，那些孩子都是這樣懷上的。

　　松本花很多時間在親吻櫻井，暗得不見五指的房裡只能摸到對方，嘴唇相碰的柔軟觸感幾乎就是松本能感覺到的全部，他的手從櫻井的手臂摸到了腰臀，櫻井微微咬住了他的下唇，肌膚好像也變得更熱，他也可以感覺到櫻井的手摸上他的後背，滑過腹部，最後在他進入他時抱上了他的肩膀。

　　那個他插入的地方，松本潤一直沒有看過，因為他和櫻井翔的性事都發生在夜晚。第一次做這件事情時，他才十六歲，櫻井翔是他哥哥的妻子，大他兩歲。他們在櫻井家的某個地方，距離哥哥的房間不是很遠，不知道為什麼有了肉體的關係。

　　松本記得他是為了探哥哥的病才來的櫻井家，但當他發現自己確實已經做了這樣的事情以後，比起破壞倫常的罪惡感，更多的卻是和哥哥變得親密的幸福感。他也還記得，那個時候櫻井翔叫的是他哥哥的名字。

　　有一次甚至只隔著薄薄的隔扇，那邊是病得奄奄一息的哥哥，這裡在自己身下的是哥哥的妻子，他們分開之後，就會一起去隔壁房間照顧二宮和也，一直到被二宮親自發現為止，維持著這樣的關係。

　　松本緩慢地挺動身體，以前的回憶如今變得非常沉重。

　　櫻井只在他偶爾摩擦過體內的敏感點時發出細微的呻吟，床鋪嘎滋嘎滋作響，松本的下腹很快就被一些omega的熱液濺濕了，他只稍微把自己撐起來一點，幾乎和櫻井是貼在一起的，櫻井的陰莖夾在他們的腹部之間，因為他的抽插撞擊細細顫動著，沒有射出東西，但是身體裡愈來愈緊，愈來愈濕，最後像被抽掉靈魂一樣，癱在了床上，只能紅著臉不停喘氣。

　　松本在他高潮以後問他，能不能別讓乳母帶他們的孩子，他想自己帶。

　　他身為beta，說不定一輩子就只有這麼一個孩子而已。

　　櫻井恍惚地看著他，有那麼一瞬間松本以為他要同意了，但他只是微微別過頭去，說那樣是不可行的，規矩就是規矩。

 

　　松本進屋前把肩膀上的雪撢掉，櫻井沒和大野一起去主屋和他叔父請安問早，反而和他一起去乳母那裡看了孩子。紫苑一直在哭，櫻井伸手進搖籃裡拍拍孩子，問松本小時候是不是也那樣愛哭。

　　松本說他不知道，得問他哥哥。

　　櫻井說二宮看起來大概不像愛哭的那種小孩子。松本想起他母親說他哥哥以前的事情，本來要開口講那些瑣事，他曉得櫻井會有興趣，但他先看見了櫻井胸前漫出來的濕痕，櫻井低頭也去看，脖子一下子就紅了，起了青筋。

　　「昨天吸不出來，今天聽見哭聲大概起效用了。」

　　松本說這句話時挺正經的，櫻井自己想起昨天入睡前拜託松本給他吸的那幾下，松本用嘴唇叼著他的乳頭，把他胸部上的肉都捏滿了手掌心，換著方法又掐又吸，但也沒能吸出漲滿的奶水。

　　現在櫻井放鬆腰帶，將一個肩膀的衣服先卸下來，他把小嬰兒蠕動的嘴貼近了自己的乳頭，突然被吮吸了一口，於是嚇得把孩子抱得更緊，連日來的漲痛終於稍微減緩了，乳母還沒回來，櫻井不時就抬頭看門那裡的動靜，松本也幫著他。他餵自己的孩子，卻是有點心虛的。

　　後來乳母還是進來了。「少爺仔細搞壞自己身體！這種事情我做就好……」

　　她忙從櫻井手裡抱起孩子，擺了架勢在拍嗝，松本原來和她處的還算好，他一直仔細應付這個女人，因為他見過二宮和乳母周旋，實在太折磨人了，現在卻也隱約地覺得自己有相同的命運。

　　孩子被抱走的櫻井顯然有點悵然，但也沒說什麼。

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊與實際人物團體無關  
> ＊ABO，有生子  
> ＊有亂倫的成分  
> ＊除了OS、NS、AS、JS的成分以外，ONAM四個人也會有互動，但不會有性描述  
> ＊可能會有令人不適的描述或劇情，請謹慎避雷

　　

　　大野和相葉許久沒見面，以前曾經同樣在一間學校裡教過書，那是一間待遇不怎麼樣的學校，大野是看上離家的自由才去的，只要有宿舍住就好，不大在乎別的。

　　相葉是他的室友兼同事，挺溫和的一個人，和他都被別人說不像alpha，這時候兩個人就應付著笑笑，各自都有心事。現在相葉從國外回來了，大野雖然給他寫了推薦信，但他沒想到相葉是真的赴了這個任，和以前的朋友又在櫻井府裡見面，有種說不上來的感覺。

　　他們在走向主屋的路上聊了一會兒，晚飯一向在主屋吃西式的，必定要在寒風裡走這一遭。

　　這時候天還沒有暗下來，遠遠地有個人朝著他和大野走過來，大野叫他二宮，相葉看他牽著一隻尾巴捲曲的狗，那狗也很安靜，一聲不吠，他蹲下去逗了逗狗，聽見那個人悶悶的笑聲，抬頭起來看，看見二宮和也窄窄的鼻子，和底下彎起來的嘴唇。他想這應該是二先生，穿一件暗紅色的法蘭絨和服，沒加羽織或大衣夾克，在煤氣燈下看起來溫溫柔柔的。

　　二宮沒往下望。「他吃不吃？」

　　大野本來是要居中介紹他們認識，但二宮率先打斷了他的意思。二宮微微仰起下頷，這個時候相葉又看見二宮下巴上的痣，他也還是沒站起來，心裡對大野和他妻子的其他男人怎麼相處，其實是好奇的。

　　櫻井昨天又去二宮那裡睡，被二宮搓圓捏扁，沒有褪下他的衣服，而是將他的雙腿打得開開的綑綁起來，吊在了梁柱上，只用手指與器物褻玩。

　　櫻井一貫講究的衣裝之下，並沒有習慣再穿著任何遮掩性器用的衣物，男士的兜襠布在omega之間不普及，西洋的內衣褲也因為太過拘束而不為人所喜。

　　此刻櫻井被迫裸露的雪白臀丘，在微弱的光線中一如絲緞一般光滑美麗。橫過他細嫩會陰的紅繩，像要切裂他皮膚那樣游遁全身，遭到繩索沒入的那處肌膚很快發紅，被繩子擠壓出來的軟肉，卻散發異常冶豔的覆盆子色澤。

　　他的眼中因為二宮的殘酷帶有淚光。聰敏的、好像會說話的那雙眼睛，睫毛簌簌眨動，最後落下一行脆弱無助的眼淚。

　　阿竹雖然和自己的主人二宮處得不好，但當二宮命令他看守櫻井，他卻又欣然接下這種工作。他必須保持室內的溫暖，如果少爺有點感冒，二先生是會修理他的。

　　阿竹一夜未眠，室內很熱，少爺被吊在空中的美麗胴體漸漸自腿間私處滴下了汁水，落到榻榻米上，好像能聽見啪答啪答的濕黏聲音。二先生也不休息，若無其事地在深夜看書，偶爾想到的時候，就抬起手來撫玩少爺的身體。

　　他把手伸進了阿竹不敢看的地方，手指一吋一吋沒入少爺的肉體，直到指根，又反覆進出，勾引出更多的汁水。距離少爺被吊掛起來已經有一個小時了，牆上的時鐘滴答滴答地響，少爺嬌貴的身子也快要承受不了這樣的蹂躪了吧，本以為如此，少爺卻始終沒有求饒。

　　「去請大先生過來。」二宮說。「讓他管管自己的omega。」

　　「不、不要……不要叫他、」

　　二宮陡然往發話的櫻井那裡看了一眼。

　　「叫他來，快去。」

　　他說話的時候，還在一邊翻攪櫻井的後穴。話雖然這樣說，但隨著阿竹受驚式的無動於衷，二宮似乎也頓失興趣。他把繩子解開，在那之前慢條斯理地把櫻井擦乾淨了，才放他下來。櫻井癱倒在被褥上，像隻散架的蝴蝶。

　　他趴著二宮的被子，張望了一會兒二宮的房間，最後閉上眼睛沒了動靜。

 

　　大野智聽見阿梅小心翼翼拉開紙門的聲音，很快警醒過來。他熱潮期到了，整晚睡不著，泡澡的時候也用冰水，但不見成效。顧及櫻井生產完也不過三個月左右，他想體貼一點，一方面也是因為他剛從老家回來，心裡還有些陰霾。

　　阿梅身側站著二宮和也。二宮把手裡拖抱著的一大團東西扔進房間裡，人就走了，也不解釋，阿梅說今天少爺去二先生那裡，大概又出了什麼事，鬧不愉快。

　　平常時候不愉快也不會把人這樣丟過來的，大野說。況且他一直感覺櫻井翔是自己喜歡去給二宮欺負……其實誰欺負誰還說不準呢，不然二宮也不會白著一張臉慘兮兮地出現。

　　櫻井躺著悶哼一聲，阿梅瞬即拉上門退下了，大野轉身過來看他，從櫻井伸出袖口的那截手臂隱約能見綁痕，像被熨燙上去的，他也在十三歲的櫻井身上看過，櫻井當時和他說那是自己惹的抓痕，之後就不和他說話了，大野當時以為那是一個絕交的意思，他覺得櫻井莫名其妙。

　　大野稍微撫摸二宮新加上去的綁痕。

　　之後過去七年，二十一歲時他和櫻井結婚，那麼多年不見，櫻井翔變得有點沉默寡言，和轉化成omega以前判若兩人。大野事先並不知道二宮和松本的存在，知道也只能接受，畢竟他母親一定是知道的，大野自己在婚姻上除了聽從安排，沒有別的路可走。

　　大概是要醒來了，他的注意力被拉回櫻井身上。

　　櫻井先是用力地夾緊雙腿，忽然又放鬆，大野從他展開的下襬摸上他的腿，不意外地摸到了已經腫脹起來的陰莖，還有漸漸柔軟濕潤的穴口。櫻井似乎很是掙扎，像從睡眠中被拽醒，或是溺水被拖上岸，他睜開眼睛，眼皮還有點腫腫的，拿大野看的那種眼神，就好像他很無辜，他在求饒。

　　櫻井的腳在榻榻米上蹬了兩下，彎成一個八字，雙足之間的距離愈來愈遠，一隻腳撐不住地向上縮，幾乎蹭到了大野的臀側。

　　他就這樣被大野壓著進入了，櫻井的腦袋還不很清醒，他的身體也擺出了某種任人魚肉的姿態，大概到大野完全把自己的性器推進去以後，用熱熱的甬道夾住大野的櫻井才恍然發現自己在身在何方。

　　他看著大野的臉愣神，覺得體內的空虛被舒緩了，但也反而感覺更為難耐，於是嗚嗚地搖起頭來，腿在地上踢踢蹬蹬，幾下以後在alpha的攻勢下失了力氣，又在一次極深的抽插中忍不住叫喊出聲，那是超越了一般動情呻吟的，令人聽了會渾身酥麻癱軟的聲音。

　　大野有點渾渾噩噩的。他畢竟在熱潮期裡，一下子咬住了櫻井的肩膀，又把人翻過身去索要，在抽出的時候濺出一道牽絲的精水，他不注意還讓陰莖在櫻井的臀上抽打了一下，櫻井抖了一抖，向後弓起腰，背後凹進去一條蜿蜒的線，大野愛不釋手地摸了摸。

　　櫻井被他按在隔扇上面，兩隻手臂溜出衣袖，給高高地抓住了。

　　他們的下身正接合在一起，大野的雙手從身後摟住櫻井愛撫，櫻井不曉得自己發出了怎樣酣暢淋漓的喘息，他那種痛苦與愉悅揉合的呻吟，已經近乎甜膩了，高亢地在房間裡迴盪著，就連屋裡的其他地方也都能聽見他此時因為性交而叫喊出來的聲音，他失神地成為浸潤在愛慾裡的美麗野獸──大野將他的下襬掀得更高──抓住了他的毛皮。

　　本來大野稍微找回了理智，要閃避開櫻井的生殖腔，以免他又要懷孕，他們年輕而且身體好，實在太容易……以前也不是沒有過在哺乳期內懷上的。

　　但是櫻井自己不停挪動身體，好幾次都讓他進了腸道的陰莖又滑進生殖道，一次一次終於戳開那個窄小的腔室。

　　只要進去就很難拔出來了，那一瞬間的快感已經讓大野開始成結，卡在了櫻井的穴口裡面，稍微從外面按壓就能摸到，要往外抽也會有尤其疼痛的感覺。

　　櫻井被結鎖住了，精液開始往他的生殖腔裡噴，他軟洋洋地倒了下來，倒在大野身上，他們這個時候才開始慢悠悠地接吻。

　　櫻井的腹部不時收縮顫動，小巧的肚臍一下子抿成線，又舒張開來。這過程中來了一通電話……大野只好抱著他去接，一邊往他裡面射精，一邊說著櫻井聽不清楚的事情……

　　大野甘美但突然壓得低沉的嗓音和聽筒裡吱喳的男人聲音疊在一起，櫻井用手指纏著聽筒的線，他的肚子被灌得稍微隆起來了……

 

　　「現在大概醒來了吧。」大野和二宮說。「晚飯的話，他還是會吃的。」

　　二宮隨便應聲，他雖然是在和大野智說話，其實是在用眼角餘光看相葉雅紀，偏偏相葉一直和他的狗玩。二宮曉得相葉和大野本來就有認識，但他沒有機會碰見相葉，還是一直到桌上才能仔細問一問是怎麼回事。

　　他抽了一下鼻子．和松本說的一樣，又是一個alpha。二宮有點想笑。

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊與實際人物團體無關  
> ＊ABO，有生子  
> ＊有亂倫的成分  
> ＊除了OS、NS、AS、JS的成分以外，ONAM四個人也會有互動，但不會有性描述  
> ＊可能會有令人不適的描述或劇情，請謹慎避雷

 

　　飯桌上二宮把相葉的身家背景幾乎調查得清清楚楚，雖然是從相葉雅紀嘴裡問出來的，卻也不可能是假的。奇妙的是，相葉被這樣一番追問，竟也沒有覺得被冒犯，和二宮隔著桌子你來我往還能聊上幾句。

　　櫻井一直默默聽著，二宮問的事情都正好是他好奇的，譬如和大野怎樣認識，哪裡人，念什麼的，諸如此類松本早就在第一次和相葉見面就問過的事情。那個時候相葉聳著肩膀，有點緊張的樣子，現在配著一點酒放鬆了，也變得稍微健談些。

　　相葉說他是千葉縣人，學醫的，和他父親一樣。回國後就直接過來了。二宮又問他那樣家裡人不擔心嗎，相葉說家裡只要拍封電報過去報備一下就可以了。事實上他父母親還以為他在國外，因為他只要一回國，就得回去繼承那間診所。

　　當他父親的兒子，和與他父親一同執業，完全是兩碼子事。

　　櫻井聽了相葉的說法，就稍微放下心來，畢竟相葉和他們住在一塊，還是他孩子的老師，他首先考量的是他孩子們的教育，他希望相葉能作久一點。

　　櫻井分神去想事情的片刻，相葉偏著頭看看他，不看還好，一看就想起這幾天晚上聽見的那些聲響，相葉不受控制地又想了一會兒，他覺得是酒撩撥得自己發熱了。

　　二宮沒錯過相葉的表情，他就想最近每天晚上大野和櫻井弄成那樣，要沒聽到有多難。可是……至於嗎？他又看看松本，松本斂著眼睛在擺弄他盤子裡的東西，二宮吁了口氣，他去看櫻井，換上了某種挑剔的目光，櫻井以前憑空有著omega的魅力，當時的魅力不過是年輕和香氣，就現在的自己來看，也就是普通的男孩子罷了。

　　不過大概有些人的體質便是如此，二宮本來也並不想要和櫻井有孩子，櫻井能懷上，全是櫻井縝密設計他的結果，他不能不埋怨他。

　　可是櫻井生育過以後，那種魅力紮實了，整個人出落得愈發動人，身體似乎是真正地成熟了，一些地方開始豐腴起來，再也沒有那樣孩子氣的身板，信息素連beta都能聞得一清二楚。相葉雅紀遇上的正是這個時期的櫻井翔。

　　二宮有點焦躁，他覺得結果已經擺在眼前了，其實他也不想去關心的，管他去呢，可是大野智是在想什麼呢，難道大野信任自己的一個……一個湊合著住了幾個月的alpha同事到這個地步？大野總不至於會有喜歡看妻子被別的男人玩弄的癖好，不然以前也不會有過動怒的時候。

　　二宮想來想去，他也不曉得大野究竟為什麼這麼做，就也不打算繼續想下去了。

 

　　回去的路上，相葉似乎覺得和他相談甚歡的樣子。二宮摸了摸自己的脖子，一直有細小的碎雪吹進他的衣領裡，涼絲絲的。

　　他自己是不討厭相葉，松本更是已經到了和相葉沒事就約在一起看看書、打打撞球的地步，如果只有他一個人對相葉有那方面的提防未免可笑。

　　「今年實在太冷了。」相葉突然說。

　　二宮笑笑。「但理應是要春天了。春天的時候，園子裡會開櫻花，這裡的櫻花是出名的漂亮。」

　　相葉應了一聲，鼻音拉得長長的，他又說他也不曉得能不能做到那個時候。

　　二宮覺得相葉是要人追問的意思。「怎麼回事？」他把手往袖子裡縮。「孩子們現在也喜歡上你了，他們以前就沒那麼喜歡過一個老師。」

　　二宮這樣接話其實不很誠懇，因為之前若要說請過老師，那也就只有請過一個教鋼琴的。

　　「……還是一些家裡的緣故。」相葉也笑了笑。

　　二宮從這句話想到相葉是還未娶的。「你們alpha煩惱也多。」他自己給這段對話作結了。

　　相葉又只是笑，他眼角餘光瞥見後面櫻井懷裡抱個小男孩，大概是和大野最小的那個，松本走在櫻井旁邊，兩個人不曉得在嘀咕什麼。櫻井兩隻手托著孩子的腋下把孩子舉起來，側過頭皺皺鼻子和松本說：「有個奶味。」

　　「你小心他吐奶。」松本兩手抱著胸，一抽一抽地縮肩膀，抱怨天氣冷。

　　「會嗎？我抱得這麼好。」櫻井說這句話的時候像在邀功。

　　松本問他好點沒有，櫻井說好些了，胸部不漲了，他拽了拽走在更後面的大野，大野走到櫻井旁邊，只偶爾「嗯」、「唔」個幾聲。

　　相葉雖然聽見了，但只得裝沒聽見。

　　當天晚上相葉雅紀久違地作了煽情的夢，半夜就被自己脹痛的性器弄醒，喉嚨又乾又癢，頭還痛，自己用手處理了，吞了抑制信息素的藥，消炎解熱的也吃一片，灌一大杯冷水下去，昏昏沉沉一路睡到了中午，竟然把課給睡掉了。

　　相葉在昏暗的中走廊上遇見大野的女僕阿梅，阿梅說今天恰好休息一天吧，大先生帶著大小姐和二小姐上街去了，去做洋裝揀帽子的，小姐們各自有挑衣服的脾氣，所以一定很晚才會回來。

　　相葉覺得過意不去，他失職了，又和阿梅問了櫻井在哪裡，阿梅說在大先生房裡，醒好一陣子了，直接進去便是。

　　大野的房間裡安裝了蒸氣暖氣片，一拉開門就有一股熱氣襲面而來，相葉要進內室以前有先在外面打過招呼，但沒有人回應，他聽阿梅的話直接進去，看見櫻井翔倚在一件大衣上面睡著了，懷裡抱著那個兩、三歲的男孩子，地上散著假名字卡。

　　他只穿一件孔雀藍的絲質晨衣，像被吹皺的湖面，從衣服後腰長出兩根藍色帶子，鬆鬆地裹在腰上，打了個歪斜的結。

　　前襟被扯開了，一片潔白的胸口露在外面，男孩肉胖的手捏在衣襟上，他的母親沒有發覺，斜斜地躺著，臉頰睡得有點兒發紅，沒穿足袋的裸足隨意擺放，好像是剛洗過澡。

　　相葉飛快後退一步，退到房間外面，他摸了摸自己的鬢髮，出了一點冷汗，硬著頭皮又進去一次，這次把櫻井給叫醒了。櫻井問他自己睡了多久，相葉提著一顆心臟，他淨是盯著時鐘看，但他又怎麼會曉得櫻井睡了多久。

　　櫻井也察覺自己的奇怪，他把衣服整理一下，提高聲量往外面「阿喜」、「阿喜」地叫，應該是某個乳母的名字，讓這個阿喜把孩子抱走。相葉莫名害怕房裡只剩下自己和櫻井兩個人，趁乳母還在收拾孩子的用品的時候，他就一股腦地道歉了。

　　櫻井併攏手指，在自己的膝蓋上拍呀拍，沒有立刻回相葉的話。

　　他從鏡子裡瞥見自己亂糟糟的頭髮，覺得失禮得不得了，恰逢大野的熱潮期，每晚都那樣……整晚整晚的，他比自己以為的要累多了，醒來又睡著，但現在也沒有重新梳洗的餘裕，就也「哪裡」、「哪裡」地和相葉推託起來。

　　櫻井說：「本來她們就想早點去做洋裝。怎麼說呢，坐在椅子上面的時候，稍微有點動作，腿會把和服的下襬岔開，對女孩子來說很難為情吧。」

　　相葉沒有發覺姑娘們的心思，現在聽櫻井說了才曉得。但相葉現在只想告退，他滿腦子都是方才櫻井躺在地上的樣子，於是開始縮著腰，好像胃痛那樣，但他說自己是頭痛。

　　櫻井抬頭望著櫃子，在想要喝茶好，還是喝咖啡好，頭痛喝一點咖啡可能有效。咖啡咖啡……相葉這時候已經起身要走了，但是絆到了那件大衣，狠狠地跌了一跤，就也沒辦法遮掩褲襠鼓起來的那塊。

　　「抱歉、」相葉幾乎帶上了哭腔。「半夜一直聽到那樣的聲音，最近都睡不好……」

　　相葉雅紀半晌沒聽櫻井翔作聲，覺得自己實在太丟人了，哪裡有什麼學問。他自我苛責一番，腦子裡這樣的、那樣的辭呈都表列出來了，就只想逃出櫻井家。

　　「說起來這都是我的不好。」櫻井喃喃自語。

　　「不，這哪裡和您有什麼關係……」

　　相葉低著頭，櫻井走到他面前，一雙尤其漂亮的腳就在他謝罪的視線範圍之內，相葉還不敢抬頭，只得盯著櫻井的腳趾，櫻井問他有沒有碰過omega。櫻井說話的聲音很輕，有種奇異的私密感，像是從空氣中降落下來的。

　　「……還、還沒有。」

　　相葉耳朵紅得快要滴血，他聽見櫻井急促地在房裡來回踱步，把每一扇門都唰唰拉上了。最後櫻井像是作下了什麼重大決定，在他面前正坐下來。

　　「那麼要是相葉先生不介意，您可以，您可以摸摸我也無妨，如果……出來了的話，擦拭用的紙就放在第二層櫃子裡。」

　　相葉雅紀聞言抬起頭來，他像被抽掉力氣一樣向後癱坐著，愣愣地望著櫻井翔。血管突突跳著，眼眶發熱，手指尖顫抖個不停。

　　櫻井把他的手牽到自己的腰帶上。又說：「我……我就安靜地躺在這裡，接下來的事情我會當作什麼都不知道，您也要把它忘記……不過無論如何，請千萬不要用性器插入，那樣要是懷上了的話就不能交代了。」

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊與實際人物團體無關  
> ＊ABO，有生子  
> ＊有亂倫的成分  
> ＊除了OS、NS、AS、JS的成分以外，ONAM四個人也會有互動，但不會有性描述  
> ＊可能會有令人不適的描述或劇情，請謹慎避雷

 

　　阿梅探頭進來說小姐們已經要出門了，問大野好了沒有，大野站在穿衣鏡前「嗯」了一聲，阿梅於是膝行進房間裡收拾被褥。

　　「你的褲子呢？」大野隨口問櫻井。「那件衣服本來配了同一個顏色的褲子吧。」

　　「可是穿那個多拘束。」櫻井扯扯自己身上那件仿和服的緞面晨衣，是他叔父經商的朋友送的。人家送的東西他為了不偏私哪一邊人所以一概不用，就到了櫻井這裡。

　　大野瞥了瞥他那兩條裸露出來的腿，櫻井任由他看，等到阿梅告退了，門都仔細關上以後，櫻井才壓低了聲音，他的嗓音實在壓得奇低，所以說他就算想裝成不經意問起也是不像的。

　　「最近二宮出門過嗎？」

　　「誰去哪裡你一向最清楚。」大野仰起脖頸看時間。他又取出懷錶瞥了一眼，櫻井站到他的後面，把他剛穿上去的大衣脫下來了，按在鼻子下面，低垂著眼睛。

　　櫻井說：「有些話我不知道當說不當說，但是他和潤又不一樣……你看，他幾乎不出門，什麼也不想要似的，我覺得他是……他要是有點能自己生活的積蓄，蜜柑和琥珀年紀又不是很大，兩個六歲的孩子，多帶個人來抱，也就抱走了。」

　　大野聽懂了，他不知道櫻井翔在心裡琢磨這件事情多久。他甚至有些疑心自己母親在土耳其軟糖盒子裡夾了封信提醒她姪子要提防自己的丈夫。

　　「這麼幾年來那樣大的一筆錢，他要藏哪裡？阿竹不會不告狀的。」大野說。

　　「他或許在銀行開戶頭了。」櫻井說。「一點一點送出去存。」

　　大野對這個話題感到有些疲倦。「別想了。」櫻井被他這樣一說，就也不說話了，逕自坐了下來。大野覺得櫻井這個懷疑不無道理，但即便是真的，二宮這樣做也沒有可非議的地方，畢竟櫻井翔法律上的丈夫是他大野智，所以二宮為了保全自己和孩子，使這種手段，換做二宮的立場想，都是無可厚非的。

　　……二宮也不是第一次和大野說──只要是櫻井翔生出來的孩子，最後都要稱呼大野為父親。一個beta以這樣的方式當面諷刺初夜時妻子已身懷別人孩子的alpha，不算太明智。但面對二宮的諷刺，大野也沒有被傷害的感覺，他覺得這樣的二宮顯然十分喪氣可憐，最多只能這樣對付他而已。

　　雖然他聽見這種話也並不愉快，不過畢竟是事實。

　　大野注意到自己的眼神有點冷酷了。他吻吻櫻井，櫻井的心思還在他自己的猜疑上，他不真正了解大野的用心，他要眼見為憑。

　　為了使櫻井打消這個臆測以換取家裡的安寧，大野這麼說了：「二宮除了這裡，他也沒別的人可以依靠了。」最後他答應櫻井，要去銀行查二宮的帳。他們又說了一會兒話，直到外面阿梅說大小姐二小姐在車子邊等了為止。

　　「你多和潤出門走走，少想那些事情。」大野道。

　　他低頭戴上手套，喊了聲好了，櫻井自然沒再繼續說下去，只允諾等會兒要轉告相葉今天不上課的事情。

　　後來櫻井教千草認字的時候教到睡著了，他在那之前一直緊緊抱著千草，每次和自己的孩子這樣親近，櫻井就會感覺到在母子骨肉相連的幸福中混雜著某種泡沫式的憂鬱，他總是想起自己孕育第一個孩子的時候。他不知道自己什麼時候已經有了這麼多孩子，他甚至有點害怕他們。

　　櫻井仰望著昏暗的天花板，相葉拉掉了他的衣服，他自己躺下來，決心要在這段時間之內扮演一具屍體，但相葉待他的方式好像他是瓷器。他抬起櫻井的手臂，仔細地觀看撫摸，為了能看得更仔細，相葉打開了檯燈，他就像在檢視藝術品一樣檢視櫻井的身體。

　　對相葉這樣年輕的留洋青年而言，雖然尚未開始自己的事業，但也可以想像未來將大有可為，那表示他早晚會和一個門當戶對的omega結婚，或許是因為這個緣故，他才能那樣游刃有餘地凝視櫻井，而櫻井竟也只能一動不動地任他擺布。

　　櫻井的哪裡特別細滑，哪裡的關節尤其粉嫩，軀幹摸起來是軟的或是更為彈性的，肌膚又有怎麼樣的氣味，他一一探索。

　　即便不曉得別的omega反應如何，在他面前的櫻井，體質敏感近乎淫蕩，而且骨骼纖細，覆在上面的肉的部分豐潤稱手，每一處都白皙乾淨，即便有痣也只會增添艷麗的感覺，生有毛髮的腋窩和私處散發異常動人的甜蜜香氣，彷彿燃燒花朵的香味，使人心悸。

　　即便是這樣近乎非禮的碰觸，櫻井也忍耐著情慾，絕不吭聲，而只能從肌肉細微顫動、腳掌偶爾交疊相碰看出他肉體興致的高昂，這樣含蓄的舉止，和相葉心中某種美麗的、傳統的印象重合在一起。

　　像櫻井這樣從小被養在深深院落裡面，大戶人家的omega，對相葉而言比起戀愛的對象，更接近於精雕細琢的擺設品。他們不是一個世界的人。

　　他啄吻櫻井的腳背，感覺在自己熱燙的嘴唇之下，碰到的確實是冰涼的瓷器。

　　這般冰冷的愛撫讓櫻井不知所措，他只得更加忍耐。相葉純然以物的目光在欣賞他，櫻井對這種視線極為敏感，他的丈夫們沒有這樣對待過他，只有他的叔父會那樣冷冷地瞥視他，現在相葉又重新讓他想起那種感覺，像被螞蟻啃噬，那種極度的痛與極度的癢，讓他墜入一片黃昏……

　　相葉將櫻井的性器捧在手上端詳，他在溫黃的檯燈光線下撥開櫻井的臀瓣，揉捏拉扯櫻井的臀肉，像櫻井的alpha一樣埋在他的頸邊呼吸。

　　最後他的觸摸在櫻井的默許下到達溫暖的體內，那也只是出自於好奇的觸碰，櫻井的敏感點被他緩慢地揉按著，身體開始發汗，相葉的衣服也沾上了櫻井的信息素以及微微從乳頭滲出的奶水。他絕望地就著櫻井的熱液，撸動自己的性器直至射精。

　　「夫人。」他的嘴唇擦過櫻井後頸的腺體。「我不可以再做下去了。」

　　相葉的呼吸變得紊亂。他覺得不應該是這樣的，如果他一生會標記一個omega，一定不是在這種情況下。

　　「……那麼到這裡就結束吧。」櫻井披上衣服，他照樣打了一個鬆垮垮的結。又在那件單薄鮮豔的孔雀藍晨衣外面加了米棕色大衣，就不再去看相葉。

　　相葉拿著一團包裹精液的擦手紙惴惴不安走回房間去扔掉了。

　　本來那個中午或許該是這樣作結。

　　當天晚上相葉從櫻井那裡離開後，他沒去主屋用晚餐，一來是怕寒風吹得頭又痛，但他頭其實已經一點也不痛了。二來是他自己還過不了心裡的坎，一步也不想踏出房間。

　　相葉在被褥裡翻來覆去，一下子生自己的氣，一下子生櫻井翔的氣，他還有點責怪大野智，哪天不挑偏偏挑這天帶孩子出門呢，但他最氣的還是自己，滿腦子滿腦子的在想中午那件事情。他又擔心櫻井翔在那之後好不好，他那樣倉皇地一走了之，把和他溫存過的omega留在那裡，嬌貴的身體要是染上風寒的話要怎麼辦，可是房間夠溫暖……又怕事情一發不可收拾，他要是當上了父親……

　　「你別擔心。」櫻井快承受不住相葉的澆灌了，但還是細聲勸慰他。「只要我們都別說出去。你沒標記我，信息素不會改變的。」

　　「可是、」相葉顫聲道。他的陰莖成結，又被omega的腸道緊緊鎖住，現在既舒服又想哭，眼淚稀稀落落地從臉頰上滑下來。

　　「這是我唯一的請求了。為了櫻井家，絕不能讓別人知道。」櫻井說。

　　相葉只得點了點頭。

　　隔天相葉聽來給他送洗臉水的女僕說昨晚出事兒了，他嚇得不敢作聲，她又說，您在休息，當然不曉得，那也沒什麼，就是三先生沒去吃飯，這是罕見的，通常都是二先生不吃。

　　「怎麼回事？」相葉拿那條熱毛巾蓋住自己發紅的半張臉，吸吸呼呼都是熱空氣。

　　她悄聲說：「我們是習慣了，但就怕家裡一些動靜太大驚擾到您，那樣就不太好了。您也曉得別人家裡是alpha，有個三妻四妾──」

　　相葉因為自己是alpha，也聽得有點尷尬。

　　「在我們這裡全反著來了。是少爺要服侍三個丈夫，做人家妻子的，無論如何要順從丈夫……那是哪邊也得罪不得的。」她說這話時嘴巴像沒在動，牙癢癢的。

　　相葉聽了她的話，整個人暈眩起來。他又反覆咀嚼她剛才說那話時的神情，他左思右想，感覺她不是真正在同情他們少爺。

　　「我叫阿蘭，少爺讓我來這裡服侍，以後有事您儘管吩咐。」女僕說。

　　「還有二先生請您去他的房間一趟，有話想和您私下說。」

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊與實際人物團體無關  
> ＊ABO，有生子  
> ＊有亂倫的成分  
> ＊除了OS、NS、AS、JS的成分以外，ONAM四個人也會有互動，但不會有性描述  
> ＊可能會有令人不適的描述或劇情，請謹慎避雷

 

　　二宮讓相葉坐，阿竹端了糕點上來，二宮又親手給相葉沖了茶，相葉坐立不安，他一直覺得自己快要沉進坐墊裡，胃口極小，什麼東西都只是沾了一點。

　　二宮坐在他對面，擦了一根火柴點菸，那菸是套進一根細細金色吸嘴裡的太太小姐作派，但他做起來就不奇怪，反而有種溫雅嫵媚的感覺。相葉茫然地看看二宮，視線很快又回到桌上，二宮開口也沒要寒暄些別的，直接問起相葉昨天怎麼不去吃晚飯。

　　相葉說自己頭疼。二宮開玩笑說他這樣容易這裡疼那裡疼，當醫生可沒說服力了。相葉因笑道：「就是自己這個因素，才要去當醫生。」

　　二宮也笑笑，說昨天餐桌上就只有他和櫻井，大野把蜜柑和蘇芳送回來以後，不用餐就出門了，松本上桌沒多久看到菜色也走了，一張大長桌子旁邊站一堆傭人，他和櫻井又沒什麼好說的。

　　「菜色？」相葉問。「嗯，河豚肉。」二宮答。「河豚肉怎麼了？」相葉又問。

　　二宮微微抿起嘴唇，他遲疑地說：「是這樣，老江戶人有這樣一個俳句──偷人家妻子……驚心動魄又美味……有如嚐河豚。」二宮說話像用唱的，相葉是聽得如坐針氈。

　　「這個家裡忌諱多，所以松本會不開心，一點也不足為奇，他自己就不是第一個進門的。」二宮哂笑，他話鋒一轉：「你也別把那件事情放在心上。那個人作為一個omega，沒什麼地方可以挑剔的，就是有些不健康的嗜好，讓別人給佔去便宜了，自己也不曉得。」

　　相葉發覺自己成了占人便宜的。他盡力回想那天是發生了什麼事情，他怎麼會那樣理智盡失地和櫻井翔好上了，可是他自己也找不出一個答案，就是順水推舟地、將錯就錯地……

　　「我是想、我是想彌補的。」相葉擠出這麼點話。

　　二宮本來不太確定昨天他到大野智房裡找櫻井翔怎麼會找得那樣久，心裡有點猜疑，覺得八九不離十，而且他也聞到那個味道了，兩股信息素，那正是極為動物性的氣味，騙不了別人的鼻子。

　　松本那時候正在他旁邊拆松本家送來的禮物，老家的人現在才聽說紫苑滿月了，因為他們稍微晚一點才把消息放了出去。拆著拆著，和二宮還說說笑笑，松本在裡面發現了一封信，薄薄的，好像不想給人發現似的，原來是他們的母親要再嫁人了。

　　松本都還沒開口和他哥哥說這件事，他被那個信息素味道沖昏頭，一滴眼淚就這樣落了下來。

　　二宮勸道：「還不一定做了那種事情。」松本楞神了好一會兒，說：「你安慰我有什麼好處？你在心裡暗笑是我的報應吧。」二宮柔聲說：「你再怎麼樣都是我的親弟弟，我一向把你放在最重要的地方你會不曉得？」

　　松本雙腿斜斜地交叉著，孔雀藍絲綢褲子底下露出一雙白皙腳踝，穿兔毛拖鞋，鞋面被他自己蹭得亂蓬蓬的。他的視線沒有一個定點，他只想要一個小家庭，有個孩子，過簡單的生活，可是為什麼就這麼難。

　　二宮按住松本的手，不讓他壞了櫻井和相葉的事。松本現在去了，一鬧，到時候就連不在家裡的大野都肯定要知道。他覺得自己是在辦一件好事，至少是體貼的事，但松本望向他的那雙眼睛裡面，對他的恨意只有愈來愈旺盛。

　　松本說：「我想起來，你那時候根本沒病。這些年來你老是讓我覺得是我做錯了事，是我的不對。」

　　他的手指摳抓進了褲子裡。又說：「你寫信讓我來探望你，你說你最在意的是我。我那個時候只相信你，我其他的誰也不信，可是你安排讓我和他做那種事情，你只是想要讓我和他生個孩子……那是我的兄嫂，你這瘋子！」

　　二宮被他刺激到了，但面上強擺著鎮定。「你難道不喜歡他？」

　　他用腳背碰碰松本的小腿，手握住了松本的手，指尖幾乎要鑽進袖口裡。「你連他來我這裡的時候，你都要他，沒有他你睡得著嗎，所以我們一起……他那裡可以讓我們一起進去……你不喜歡嗎？你現在不喜歡他？你別生氣了，小潤、」

　　松本抽了他一個耳光，二宮沒有那麼痛過。

　　二宮回過神來，他面前是忐忑的相葉，在相葉的前面，他是乾淨清白的一個人，沒有那些有的沒的過去。

　　二宮笑道：「彌補什麼？我們不要錢的。其實要是大野不想追究那還真就算了，這些事情都是他作主的，我和潤都依他的意思。你和他共事過，應該曉得他的脾氣。」

　　相葉聆聽教誨一樣地點了點頭。「我今後一定和夫人保持距離，絕不再出界一步，請相信我。」

　　二宮搖了搖頭，唇邊銜著笑意，相葉平心而論，覺得他是迷人的，所以他移開眼睛，只聽見二宮說：「不是要您這樣，相信自然是相信的。只是……」他這裡有了一個慎重的停頓。

　　「其實他也挺可憐，叔父把他當成生育工具，他從小別的不會，也就只擅長床笫之事。他要是悶了，您陪陪他，不需要有罪惡感。」

　　相葉聞言大為驚訝，但又不好表現出來，他在驚訝之後對櫻井的同情就氾濫起來。

　　二宮飄飄然又吐了口煙，他眼角餘光瞥見外面有個匆匆離開的人影，阿竹走路老是發出聲音，但外面那個人靜悄悄的，教養好，是櫻井翔不會錯，他沒想到櫻井倒是不打算聽他繼續毀謗他的名聲，櫻井往常對任何壞話都有興趣才是，他覺得櫻井變了。

　　

　　之後某天松本約了相葉去打網球，松本配的女僕阿菊慢吞吞地翻找衣服，相葉以前進他們房間的時候還好，只覺得都拾綴得很乾淨別緻，但現在不一樣了，他看見床鋪，就聯想到性事，和櫻井的那次回想起來就像有雷電遁走四肢，腦中一片空白。

　　他換穿松本借他的球服，突然櫻井從門外探頭進來，相葉的一大塊臂膀還露在外面，他覺得羞赧，所以縮著頸子，在他後面的松本不著痕跡地觀察他，櫻井問他們好了沒有，他的頭髮梳上去了，露出髮際線和眉毛，都很整齊漂亮，相葉過了一會兒才發現櫻井穿西服。

　　「要找大野先生一起嗎？」松本問。「他辦公去了，一周都不在家。」櫻井說。「那找哥哥一起？」松本又問。

　　櫻井顯然不耐煩了，只說：「你們快點。」就闔上了門。松本和相葉說：「他今天脾氣不太好哦？」兩個人的口吻都有點像小孩子。

　　相葉問松本：「我們三個人怎麼打？還是再找一個人湊數吧？」

　　「他只打三十分鐘，再久身體就支撐不住了。」松本說。「之後我和你打吧。」

　　相葉在馬車上坐松本旁邊，像老樣子，但因為多了坐在松本另一邊的櫻井，相葉於是和松本腿貼著腿，肩碰著肩，體溫透過衣服傳到他身上，他覺得連臉都在發熱。

　　細想起來，如果二宮能知道他和櫻井的事情，松本大概也不是一無所知，但松本一直沒有提起半個字。他只偶爾和相葉說話，並不主動搭理櫻井。

　　櫻井一路上都望著窗外，車內和他有過肉體關係的，生理上等於他丈夫的兩個人歡快的談話聲把他的存在空間壓縮得極為狹小，他撐著臉，那扇車窗上映著他的臉蛋，臉上有霧和雪。

　　相葉從那裡看了看櫻井，他發現櫻井也一直在偷覷他。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 河豚的俳句摘自茂呂美耶《江戶日本》


	7. Chapter 7

 

  
　　他們到了一個類似俱樂部的地方，相葉走在松本和櫻井後面，他們看起來是這裡的熟客，相葉不曉得是不是這個原因，但大部分人有意無意地都將視線轉往這裡，走在前面的兩個人不很在意，相葉倒是適應不了那種目光。 

　　他看了看松本鬆鬆地放在櫻井腰上的手，又看了看他們各自都很冷淡的表情，兩個人先喝了一點小酒才去外面打球，外面沒什麼風，但天氣還是照樣的冷，相葉也喝了一點，他還留在室內，胸膛間有暖熱的感覺，但不至於要醉。 

　　這時候坐在他旁邊的男人向他搭話，相葉覺得沒有必要把自己的底細都說出來，就只說和松本他們是朋友，他習慣對自己的事情一概不提得那麼清楚，在這陌生地方又使他有了戒心，於是被問起別的事情時就答得模模糊糊了。 

　　這個高鼻深目的男人，他的衣著讓相葉想到自己的父親，和他父親的年紀似乎也是相仿的，相葉基於一種親切感，對這人卸了一點心防。也不待相葉發問，自稱費雪的這個人不知道是不是醉了，他把酒杯放下，藍眼珠望著外面的球場，和相葉說：「當初他們結婚就是我證的婚。」 

　　相葉有點吃驚，他又想，可是剛才這位費雪先生就一直在這裡，怎麼也不見松本或櫻井和他打招呼？ 

　　費雪自顧自地說：「時間過得真快，以前這裡是個飯店，他們辦了幾席，來吃酒的人都是名流。結婚這件事情，還是有上報的。」 

　　相葉算了一下時間，他根據先生們順序的稱呼，猜想松本是在大野之後和櫻井結的婚，那個時候他已經在海外了，難怪什麼也不知道，其實就算把照片都刊出來了，他也不會記得看過這件事情。 

　　「你曉得松本有個哥哥嗎？」費雪問。「曉得。」相葉點了下頭，不得不說他還是有點好奇的，就也隱隱地希望費雪往下說。 

　　費雪自然不辜負他的期待，故又說：「松本他兄長和松本他夫人本來結婚在先，結果婚禮辦得那樣大，外面的人都不知道有他兄長這個人存在，一直以來都以為他和他夫人就是夫妻，當然那個時候，兩邊知情的親戚又怎麼會肯出席呢？」 

　　相葉情不自禁追問道：「那松本他兄長又是怎麼想的？」費雪摸了摸嘴唇上的鬍子，有些疑惑地說：「這個人倒是出席了婚禮，也不見有什麼不對勁的樣子，他也沒離婚，我實在被他們搞糊塗了，但這婚是一定要證的。」他說著說著，和相葉比了比當初這個地方擺了幾席，又是怎麼布置的。 

　　費雪說在這之前，松本和櫻井一起投河了，想必是謀求同死的殉情，但很快被打撈上來，而且上了報，就是這個緣故，兩人之間的私情才曝光的。 

  

　　後來松本和櫻井進來的時候，和費雪問了好，櫻井和相葉說換他去打了，他自己要在裡面休息一下。相葉看松本和費雪先生的互動，覺得費雪對松本是很親切的，但松本有點兒不冷不熱，甚至倦於搭理，不知道是什麼緣故。 

　　相葉起身的時候虛晃了下。「……我竟然有點累了。」他笑著給自己圓場。櫻井突然握了握他放在桌上的手，也笑著說：「您的手這麼冰，再出去吹風的話又要頭痛了吧。」 

　　但他很快就放掉了相葉的手，改去挽著松本的手臂，松本也坐了下來，費雪出去打球離開了，相葉在困惑中又喝了半杯酒，愈喝愈急，到最後頭是真的有點暈乎乎的了。 

　　回程路上櫻井坐在中間，整個馬車裡都是他的信息素味道，相葉解開兩個釦子都沒辦法讓自己舒坦些。櫻井一直靠在松本身上，松本也任由他依著，相葉覺得自己很像是一個大電燈泡。他心裡雖然對松本有所愧疚，但他和櫻井碰在一起的地方好像快要融化了，一直讓他想起那天的肌膚之親。 

　　過了一會兒，外面天也黑了，櫻井問相葉跳不跳舞，他們要去跳舞，一路跳到多晚也不曉得。松本也偏頭過來問：「您應該是跳舞的吧？」兩個人這樣你來我往地包夾著相葉，相葉的確也懂跳舞，就只好一道去了。 

　　車子駛到一處，換乘人力車，松本和櫻井一輛，相葉自己一輛。穿煤氣公司制服的點燈夫開始點燈了，他們的車和拿著長棍子的點燈夫們擦身而過。 

　　「大野先生要我帶你出來，不該是玩這些東西的，而且也不能讓上面的那位知道。」松本低聲說。櫻井明白松本在說他叔父，但他也不管了。「那麼你就和他說是我帶你來的。」他很快就在舞池裡沒了影子，松本和他各自都和別人跳，相葉雖然有段時間沒跳舞了，還算記得，他和他的舞伴沒說幾句話，對方嗔了一聲說他總是在看別人。 

　　「那是你什麼人？」他舞伴問。「朋友。」相葉答。「沒見過像你這麼正經回答的，其實是誰又有什麼關係？你下一支還和我跳嗎？我們要去旁邊喝點酒嗎？」他舞伴問。相葉回神過來，說了聲不。 

　　相葉一下子在找松本，一下子又得注意櫻井，他有種自己得關照他們的義務，因為在他看來這種地方總歸是有那麼一點危險的，漂亮的beta和omega尤其容易失足其中。 

　　他首先發現了櫻井，櫻井的腰被他的舞伴掐在手裡，相葉覺得那就是掐，那是一隻慾望的手，他一看就曉得，而且不該放任不管，櫻井被他拽走的時候還不曉得發生什麼事，定睛一看是相葉，但櫻井臉上還是那種迷茫的神情。 

　　他嘆了一口氣，勾上了相葉的脖子，說再讓他快樂久一點，他還不想走。 

　　「所有人都在看這裡了。」櫻井似笑非笑地說。相葉沒作聲，他是有點半強迫地要櫻井和他跳舞。櫻井也沒拒絕，他和誰跳都可以。 

　　「二宮和你說要陪陪我是嗎？」櫻井問他。相葉又沒回答櫻井，他在想為什麼櫻井的臉頰、嘴唇和耳垂都能是那種酡醉的粉色。 

　　相葉雅紀低垂著眼睛，他還是不太敢看櫻井翔。「他說您在家裡若是覺得悶的話……讓我和您聊聊天。」 

　　櫻井聞言悶悶地笑了。他說：「那麼就聊天吧。今天你一定也和費雪先生聊了一些事情，他是不是說，是他給我和潤證婚？」相葉點點頭。櫻井又說：「他說的一點也不錯。不過有些事情他也不曉得，大概都從報紙上看來的吧。」櫻井笑了笑：「反正是我慫恿潤和我私奔的。」 

　　相葉感覺自己和櫻井相貼的手心好像出了點汗，櫻井雪白的脖頸正在他面前晃盪，上面凝著一滴汗珠。 

　　「他們家的人幾乎和他斷絕關係，只剩下他母親還肯關照他。」櫻井說。「那個費雪先生，是他母親的情人，所以他說的話畢竟不是那麼可信。」 

　　相葉笑了笑。他這次終於看進櫻井的眼裡：「我信你說的。」這下子換成櫻井不太敢看他。 

　　他們兩個人只跳了一支曲子，之後櫻井去找到了松本，松本一見他來就匆匆別過了舞伴，相葉看見他們在暗處接了個吻，又攜著手走進舞池裡，他們一跳舞，所有人都忍不住要轉頭過來盯著他們瞧，因為他們是那樣出名的、光鮮亮麗的人物。 

 

　　鄰近天明時三個人才打定主意要返家，之前又在外面流連了一會兒，路上有些人力車開始跑起來了。大冬天的沿著河岸散步，河上還有點氤氳散不開來，松本說他們很像是三個瘋子，他走得離水很近，櫻井聞言就笑，笑得很響，響得像在啜泣，像被壓縮了的尖叫。 

　　相葉渾然不覺，他有點高興自己也成了松本口中的瘋子之一。 

　　這次回去以後，下次的打網球和跳舞都一直不能成行，櫻井沒再踏出過家門半步。他開始害喜了。

 

 

 


	8. 番外01－O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 關於一些往事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊與實際人物團體無關  
> ＊ABO，有生子  
> ＊有亂倫的成分  
> ＊除了OS、NS、AS、JS的成分以外，ONAM四個人也會有互動，但不會有性描述  
> ＊可能會有令人不適的描述或劇情，請謹慎避雷

 

　　大野智結婚的時候正逢梅雨季，那天在下雨，櫻井翔的臉上也濕淋淋一片。

　　合卺酒後人潮就散了，雨愈下愈大，這種時候除非家裡有馬車，否則雨天要叫一輛人力車，招手半天空車也不會來。

　　婚禮辦得很急，因為是要用來遮掩私奔殉情的醜聞的。大野智打了一把傘，櫻井翔走在他旁邊，本來表面上理應退三步，雨天不便，反正一個alpha，一個omega，從神社進出一趟，現在是夫妻了。

　　

　　大野智一歲的時候就認識了櫻井翔。正確一點來說，櫻井翔還在襁褓裡的時候他們就見過面了。他的母親和櫻井的父親是同胞姊弟，從小櫻井就叫他哥哥，他也一直把櫻井當成弟弟看待，他除了櫻井以外沒有弟弟，智是家裡最小的兒子，他母親只生兩個，恰好排行最大和最小，中間的其他兄姊都是父親的小妾們生的孩子，所有的人都是alpha。

　　外面的人對大野家十分尊敬，一部分也是因為這樣盛產alpha的血統。他的父親身邊總是圍繞著各個圈子有頭有臉的人物，家裡的客廳沒有一天安靜，後院也亂糟糟的，終年都是。

　　小妾們稱呼他小少爺，兄姊們也是，智一直有點害怕他們，他後來大一點以後有了一個嗜好，讀他父親從國外買回來的百科書，上面圖片奇多，他是喜歡看圖，他看到鯊魚這種生物，在母親的子宮裡就互相殘殺，就覺得這後院也像是一個子宮。

　　他從小就想要逃。

　　他母親什麼都清楚。智回想起他的母親，總是想起她的房間，她拆那些和服的油布包裝紙，黃亮的紙攤開以後，底下的綢緞閃出細密的織紋，她用手指撫摩布料，她手指移動的動作。沙沙聲。

　　她早就替他打算好將來了，像她外掛上的刺繡，針腳細細密密，絲毫不差，她是絕不讓自己的人吃虧。

 

　　大野智十四歲的時候，她問他記不記得櫻井翔，智說記得，問這個做什麼？她說我今天得告訴你，那孩子其實不是alpha是omega，但是他只能是alpha。智問她，這樣不是欺騙官府嗎。她說別把事情說得這麼可怕，要嚇誰呢。

　　他母親想了想，突然跟智說，他還沒報過第二性別，你也還沒報過，不如你們的診斷書交換，反正你們以後也是要結婚的，這樣正好，和入贅比起來，嫁進櫻井家，難道不是更為風光的事情嗎，對你的哥哥來說，有你這樣一個弟弟，也是更好的。

　　智覺得他的母親實在有點瘋了，但他那時候不懂什麼叫做「有點瘋」。他說他只把櫻井翔當弟弟看，他母親聞言就笑，說很多事情都會變的。

　　那年隆冬，櫻井家換人當家了，翔的小叔回來本家，他母親有點急了，去請律師要搶她大弟的遺書來鑑定，又要替櫻井翔和他小叔爭產。

　　她那年很氣。智第一次看見母親活生生的樣子，智覺得他們櫻井家的人都很冷漠，包含他母親，他覺得自己可能也有點冷漠，所以他一直都不討厭櫻井家。

　　他和櫻井翔說他們可能要結婚。櫻井翔瞪著他，問他誰說的，智沒有回答，他看見櫻井翔手上的綁痕，問那是怎麼回事，翔說不關你的事，只是抓痕，不要你管，你大野智算什麼東西，我什麼事情難道都要和你報備，你是自以為要嫁進來當少夫人了是不是。

　　翔那年也很氣。他暴躁粗魯又異常乖順，智偶爾在一些宴會場上遇見他，都覺得他很可憐，眾所皆知他的母親拋下他出國了，把他扔給小叔照管。他剛轉化成omega，又要假裝自己是個alpha，他沒去上學，他誰也不理，一直在為他的父親哭泣。

　　智沒再和他說過話了。

　　櫻井翔和小叔的訴訟最後和解落幕，爭到的部分不算太多，只是當初翔他母親嫁妝的那部分。那筆錢存放在智的母親那裡，智不曉得翔知不知道，他母親拿去外面滾利息，翻了好幾倍，一毛沒動，結婚的時候讓他連本帶利帶回櫻井家，她說反正翔也不需要嫁妝，她這些年來幫櫻井翔經營，給大野智當成嫁妝帶回去，只是換了名義，而且對智來說這樣是最好的。

　　快點挑個好日子成婚吧。

　　智說他寧願一頭撞在牆上。

 

　　大野智十八歲的時候，託人買了一個假身分，把藏在衣櫃裡的皮箱拖出來，趁著深夜離家。他孵化了。他暫時當起了教書先生，自由讓他欣喜若狂，他用別人的名字活得像自己，那是第一次。某種半吊子的自由。

 

　　……婚禮之後擺設了簡單的酒宴，和式的。新婚的一對在眾人面前亮相，熱鬧一下，所有人都知道等會兒這兩個人要合法做愛了，所有人都端起酒杯吃吃地笑，翔這個時候是公開地結第二次婚了，他也公開地不快樂，他從來沒笑。他不快樂得愈是明顯，賓客就愈開心。

　　他們也關心大野智，智既不開心也不難過，他是又有點想逃，但哪裡都逃不了了。

　　他身穿白無垢，扮演一個幸福的新婚妻子，雖然他旁邊這個人前幾周才剛和一個華族小少爺鬧殉情。他早就快要認不出櫻井翔了，他忿忿地想，他們的冷漠和自私是天生的，他不相信他們家的人有本事愛一個人愛到殉情的地步。而且他不曾真正那樣隨心所欲的活過，沒理由櫻井翔就能。

　　櫻井翔一直很沉默，他什麼也沒吃，酒也不喝。大野智回神過來的時候，實在可怕極了，但他沒聽見身邊那些賓客的驚呼，他只看見被他按在身下的櫻井翔，衣襟硬是被他扯開了，腺體給咬了好大一口，像要把肉撕下來，雖然也沒有，只是噴濺了一點血液。

　　智聽見自己咆哮著「還給我」，他要櫻井翔把他的性別還給他，他的嘴裡都是櫻井翔鮮血和信息素的氣味，他的血液在騷動。翔氣若游絲地喘氣，他說好，什麼都給你，你要什麼都拿走，我對不起你。

　　哥哥。

　　我不是你的哥哥。智拉著領子把他拽了起來。我是你的丈夫，聽見了沒有，你從今天開始要明白自己的身分。

 

　　大野智二十一歲的時候結婚了，和他的表弟，他們差一歲多，從小就認識，alpha、omega，天造地設。

　　新婚當晚櫻井翔夾著一屁股精液從房間踉蹌逃了出去，大野智沒去管他，他沒能進去生殖腔裡，明眼人都知道櫻井翔身上發生了什麼變化，他頭腦裡一片混亂，他想櫻井翔在櫻井家裡足不出戶地當他的大少爺，怎麼會和人珠胎暗結，翻來覆去地想，又想到櫻井翔說他算什麼東西的那一天，他第一天進來，果然就不被當什麼東西。

　　過了一陣子，阿梅過來稟告他說少爺正在二先生那邊，二先生請您過去一趟。大野問這個二先生是誰，阿梅聞言發窘，她說您去了就曉得了，我實在是不好說。

　　他提著一盞煤油燈走進了黑暗裡。

　　他慢慢地走、慢慢地走，像在深海潛游。這時候的他，還不知道命運會將他推往何方。

　　那是他的男人吧，大野問阿梅。阿梅頭按到了地上。您別這樣說，您才是這裡的主子，所有人都清楚明白，是您救了櫻井家。大野覺得好笑，那筆嫁妝的錢從來就不是他的，到了這個時候，他覺得解釋也沒有必要，不如就永遠這樣下去。

　　他又聞到了雨天的味道，大野細細摸索自己身上的織紋，沙沙聲，沙沙聲，沙沙聲。他歪著頭流淚了。

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊與實際人物團體無關  
> ＊ABO，有生子  
> ＊有亂倫的成分  
> ＊除了OS、NS、AS、JS的成分以外，ONAM四個人也會有互動，但不會有性描述  
> ＊可能會有令人不適的描述或劇情，請謹慎避雷

 

　　三月初的女兒節到來之前一個月，相葉磨磨蹭蹭進了大野的房間，和大野告假回家裡去，大野立刻就准了，包了一筆禮金，相葉推拒了一會兒，大野說自己登門拜訪的話多有不便。「而且你早就回國的這件事情還瞞著他們，實在沒理由和我走得這麼近。」大野笑了笑。他捏起一隻小杯子，往花盆裡倒洗面盆裡的水，一滴也沒浪費，把花草澆完了。

　　相葉不太好意思。「你說的也對。」以前他和大野住一起的時候，他母親不知道從哪裡知道了這件事情，一開始拐著彎和他說了一些「你們現在談新式的戀愛固然是很好……」相葉一下子就聽出她以為自己和大野是那種關係。

　　她說她和他爸爸是一點也沒有要催他結婚的意思，一邊說一邊挽袖子在給他最小的妹妹洗澡，水嘩啦嘩啦的流，相葉乾巴巴地「媽」了一聲。「他是alpha妳曉得不曉得！」他母親頭也不回。「兩個alpha又怎麼啦，不能談戀愛了嗎？」弄得他不知道該怎麼回話才好，反而好像是他思想落伍。

　　大野現在重新聽相葉提起這件事情，他還是覺得好笑，相葉看他笑到兩顆虎牙都冒出來，自己雖然也跟著笑，心裡還是常想起和櫻井的那次踰矩，他現在是寧願和家裡的先生們一起，也不敢再和櫻井太過親近，就怕又要出事。

　　「要這樣說，我倒是真不太介意，可是就不能和你。」大野說。相葉笑問：「為什麼這樣？」大野想了想，他是想說他和相葉不是一個世界的人，那是即便能住一起、即便生活習慣都相磨得多合適也改不了的。但他後來沒說。

　　大野站起身來，理了理下襬。「剛才聽說二宮病了，我要去看看他怎麼回事。」相葉聞言愣了愣。「我也去吧，也許幫得上忙。」

　　「那就麻煩你了。」大野說。「家裡就一個家庭醫生，可是一大早就去了小翔那裡。」

　　相葉點了點頭，不大確定地接話說：「春冬交接的時候尤其容易風寒。」大野搖頭說不是那個緣故。「他是又開始害喜了。」

 

　　二宮躺在被褥裡，眼睛半睜半閉，他沒想到是櫻井翔端端正正地跪坐在他的旁邊，好像對他病懨懨的樣子很感興趣似的，用一雙疑惑的眼睛盯著他看，目光四處逡巡，想找出他到底哪裡病了。

　　「你別裝病了。」櫻井睨視二宮。「我哪一次病不是真的。」二宮氣若游絲地說：「你最曉得該怎麼讓我病好。」他殷切地握住櫻井的手，櫻井聽了他的話臉色一變，知道他又在翻以前的舊帳，雖然心裡很不愉快，但是自知理虧，就也沒有作聲。

　　二宮看櫻井露出那種表情不下上百次了，他畢竟是他第一個男人，櫻井哪裡密密麻麻全是破綻他都曉得。

　　二宮忽地說：「剛才大野來探望我，他說相葉本來要和他一塊兒來，但不來了，你知道那是什麼意思？」他琥珀色的眼睛看起來淚盈盈的，唇邊好像帶笑，又其實半點都沒在笑。二宮盯著櫻井看，他們的手握在一起，摀得很暖和，櫻井還是覺得二宮根本就沒病，他還討厭大野聽見二宮病了就來探望，好像給了二宮什麼底氣，他一時之間很難說明白。

　　櫻井又給自己築起了一道牆，他半抬起頭，把手收了回來，蠻不在乎地說：「他還能有什麼意見？人是他找進來的。你不要搬弄是非。」

　　二宮像聽見了什麼笑話。「你把阿蘭撥到相葉身邊，明眼人都知道你怎麼回事，大野可能睜一隻眼閉一隻眼就那樣過去了，但是我不一樣。」他把櫻井拽進了被子裡，櫻井想要爬出去，但被二宮按在身下動彈不得，他的雙腿之間被二宮的膝蓋頂住了，忽重忽輕地磨著，慢慢給二宮磨出了水。隔著一層襯衣，二宮感覺自己的膝蓋愈來愈濕了。

　　「他把你慣壞了，總要有人來管教，否則你近來真是太猖狂，肚子裡這個也不知道是誰的，休想賴到我頭上。」

　　「我賴到你頭上有什麼用？」櫻井掙扎著要推開他。「我再也不要來你這裡了。」

　　二宮笑出聲音來，他隱隱感覺房外有人，但他不介意。「你愛不愛我？」他就著這樣親密的姿態問櫻井。櫻井嚇到了，他覺得二宮的溫柔下面可能都藏有毒針，所以楞神片刻才點了點頭，又附註了一句：「因為你是我的丈夫，這是理所當然的。」但是櫻井的態度即刻軟化，他的倨傲像一堆細雪一樣崩塌了，也沒再反抗二宮。二宮似乎很是滿意。

　　「潤？外面是潤嗎？進來。」二宮拔高音量喊了幾聲。櫻井一動也不動，他看門被推開，確實是松本走了進來。

　　松本站得很遠，沒走進內室。他知道他的哥哥正壓在他的妻子身上，他來錯了時間，但也來對了時間。

　　「我來看看哥哥的病好了沒有，但顯然哥哥沒病，是我多心了。」松本冷冷地說。

　　二宮招手讓松本過來，他貼在櫻井的耳邊問他最近都和誰同房，櫻井像正被逼供，大野回來以後他先是和大野睡過一個晚上，接下來幾天他都在松本那裡，但和松本一起的時候一次也沒做，以往如果這樣，被傭人上報給他叔父知道，他就要受罰，但松本怎麼樣也不肯碰他了。櫻井甚至還看見他給松本的那件孔雀藍絲綢褲子（和他的晨衣配一對的）被扔在地上，竟然還撕破了好幾個裂口。

　　那是他哥哥扯破的。松本像被扼住了呼吸，在他面前，二宮將櫻井的雙腿拉開到了極致，在晨間透入室內的日光下，他從未見過的私處完全暴露出來。松本一直不明白為什麼只有他要遵守那些規矩，其他無論是大野、二宮，甚至……甚至是相葉，櫻井對他們都是順從的。

　　二宮的手指緩緩沒入櫻井的後穴裡，這時候他早已不用抓著櫻井，櫻井也不會逃跑。他左右兩手各放了一根手指進去，稍微拉開來，裡面一抽一抽的嫩肉便羞恥地被看見了。

　　「以前做過的，記得嗎？」二宮輕輕地說。「進來吧，小潤，你不能不要他的，這些晚上你心裡太難受了，我都知道。」

　　二宮同樣張著腿，他從後面把櫻井夾得牢實，櫻井推了推欺身上來的松本的肩膀，松本早已不是以前那個三兩下就被櫻井煽動的少年，櫻井也很少看他的身體，現在才發現松本胸腹和肩膀都多了一層漂亮的肌肉，儼然是個成年男人了。

　　二宮架著櫻井，他看見松本稍微掀起自己的下襬，扶著性器向前貼緊了櫻井，然後櫻井的身體便簌簌發抖起來，是被插入了，一股香甜的信息素冒了出來，松本的臉頰靠在櫻井的肩膀上，稍微能吻上二宮的唇邊，但他被重重睫毛擋住的眼睛並不想看著二宮。

　　二宮感覺松本和櫻井就像在他懷裡做愛一樣，他隨著松本抽送的力道也一下一下地向後仰著頭，櫻井被夾在中間動彈不得，只能左右扭著脖子，他的衣領已然大敞，無論前後都不停被舔吻，性器也在松本的手裡被控制住了，噴了一次精液，二宮趁著他身體暫時癱軟下來的時候，把硬起來的那個地方也貼著他正被抽插的後穴。

　　「不、你們一起的話……裡面要壞、」櫻井失神地要從二宮身上站起來，松本又把他按了回去，吻得他不能說話，二宮摸了摸櫻井的穴口，他知道櫻井有多少能耐，稍微把蕈狀的前端推了一點進去，松本也有點怕，他的陰莖被哥哥的陰莖擠壓到了空間，櫻井的甬道完全把他們束縛在一個又擠又溫暖的溼熱處所，快感隨著二宮插入的愈多，疊加得愈是厲害。

　　「我、我要和他說，你們……他明明禁止過你們再做這種事情、」櫻井的牢騷很快被二宮打斷。「省省吧，你不會去和大野告狀。」他感覺櫻井的裡面又更燙更軟了，不時有潤滑液體從被撐開的後穴滴落下來，三個人的腿上全是濕溽一片。

　　「你看，是不是沒壞。」二宮抱住松本。松本的手臂也在這個時候來到他的背上。

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

　　晨間的性事結束以後，櫻井翻了個身滾回自己的被褥裡，他一手按在自己的胸口上，很是不舒服地呻吟了幾聲，大野問櫻井要不要讓人送點能把酸意壓下去的東西過來，他聽見那種乾嘔聲自己喉頭也一股酸水直往上冒，舌根都酸了。

　　往常櫻井在這種時候都會選擇在松本那裡過夜，因為會不辭辛勞半夜起身給櫻井弄吃的只有松本一個人，他是十分仰賴松本在照顧他。但松本現在被櫻井處罰，不眠不休地抄上了三天的經文，沒有人讓他不睡，但他賭氣似地飯也不吃、滴水不進，抄得手腕都發腫了也不停下來。

　　你哥哥來看過你沒有？大野問他。你別以為我們感情好，松本說，親兄弟還不就是那麼回事。

　　大野讓他別抄了。松本說他就是要賭這一口氣，他賭櫻井會來看他。大野說，你犯不著這樣，我不曉得你們之間出什麼事，但有什麼事情不能好好說的，他最喜歡你，所有人都知道，你要什麼他都給。

　　松本回他那和豢養有什麼不一樣，要他吠他就吠，給根骨頭就開心，還不如他哥哥養的那隻狗。你就當成我是在罰我自己，我今天必須得爭這一口氣，因為我別的什麼都沒有了，我已經知道他的喜歡不過這樣而已。

　　大野隱約覺得松本突然這麼極端是有原因的，他把阿梅召來問，阿梅說可能和少爺把阿蘭遣去服侍相葉先生有關係，理論上是家裡的主子才有特定的傭人使喚，但少爺的心思她不敢揣測。

　　「我不想再有了。」櫻井怏怏地和大野抱怨。「我怕痛。」他每一次都說一樣的話，要不再懷上，最好的方法是再也不性交，但對他來說那又是不可能的。大野後來去找到了一種藥，剝一半，alpha和omega各自在性交之前吃下可以防止懷孕，結果櫻井懷上了潤的孩子。

　　大野給他掖被角。「你要是下定決心真不想要，說不定我再標記你一次，信息素就把它沖掉了。」櫻井高潮過後腦袋還有點混沌。「什麼意思？」他話說出口以後也明白過來大野已經知道那不是自己的孩子了，他有點慌。

　　以前他被大野嚙咬標記的時候還不知道自己有孕，後來出了點血，安了一陣子的胎。櫻井別過臉沉默了好一會兒，他看外面庭院裡已經有新開的芍藥和躑躅，不知道什麼時候春天真的來了，他的手心摩娑了一下還未隆起的腹部，眼眶突然有點濕潤。大野看到他這個樣子，覺得可能是孕期的信息素在作祟，它又把櫻井某種脆弱的內裏翻出來陽光之下。

　　大野說：「不管你下什麼決定，還是得和他們說一聲。」櫻井愣了愣，反問：「和誰？」大野回他：「和也跟潤，那是他們誰的孩子吧。」

　　「我現在不想聽見他們的名字。」櫻井用被子蒙住了頭，他的聲音很悶，但鬆了一口氣。「你不知道他們做了什麼事情。」

　　「你是因為這件事情罰潤的？」大野問他。「你不該只罰潤。」

　　「我罰他一個，連他哥哥一起心疼進去，等於罰了兩個。」櫻井說。

　　大野不想和他深究下去了，他被他們三個弄得頭疼，寧願現在再出門去收租一次，一去兩三天的，雖然路途奔波勞累，他也不太懂算帳，還要跟一個帳房的人去跟佃戶商量這個商量那個，但至少沒有這些事情要煩心。

　　他這時候才想起來櫻井託他查二宮的帳。「上次你要查的二宮的戶頭，他確實定期會往裡面存錢，但是錢也定期轉走，是轉給他的母親。」

　　櫻井從被子裡對他說，他對二宮家裡的事情不感興趣，他的錢愛給誰就給誰，愛花去哪就花去哪。

 

　　相葉雅紀在四月初回到櫻井宅裡，他前後算起來放了快要一個月的假，也趁著這個機會和家裡人交代自己的去向，他父親聽見櫻井兩個字臉上出現狐疑的神色，和他仔細問了是哪個櫻井家，相葉覺得他父親的表現有點蹊蹺，但又不好說哪裡奇怪。

　　「我教他們大些的那三個孩子，也沒出什麼事，都乖巧聰明。」相葉說。他有點兒心虛。

　　「那種大戶人家水深得很。」他父親聽畢只是捻著唇上的鬍鬚這樣說。「水深得很……你別再淌下去了，知道了太多是走也走不掉。」

　　相葉覺得他父親很是矛盾。這次他回來家裡一方面也是為了要幫忙張羅大妹相親的事情，一兩年前就託媒人幫忙說媒，正是女孩子最適宜婚嫁的年齡，門檻都要被踏破，最後真的見上面的也都是一些這種人家的公子，現在又嫌棄人家內幕多，很不像他父親的邏輯。

　　晚上飯後他問他母親爸爸去哪裡了，他母親說有個快要足月的產婦被馬車撞了大出血，他父親動手術接生去了。當晚相葉做夢就夢到好多的血，他有暈血的體質，一看到血就不行，明知他有這種先天不足，他父親竟然還要他去學醫，相葉一直在心裡抗拒，消極地反抗到了現在，終於再也受不住了。

　　「其實你爸爸一直在等你自己說個明白。」他母親說。「上次有個研討會還什麼的，遇到費雪教授，也不知道費雪教授是在哪裡見過你？反正他就和你爸爸聊起你的事情。」

　　相葉想起費雪這號人物，無怪乎他覺得費雪和他父親穿著相似，他們同樣職業的人就難免有些類似的地方，這是可以想像得到的，但他那時候完全沒往這個方向想。他剛才沸騰起來的反抗之心又暫時熄滅，冷靜下來想想，他覺得他父親肯定知道些什麼關於櫻井家的事情。

 

　　相葉提著皮箱子從正門進屋，走過主屋以後看見遠遠地有個人騎著腳踏車朝他這個方向過來，仔細一看是松本潤，松本停了車，隨便靠在一個牽牛花架子上，和相葉簡單打了招呼就要進主屋去。相葉還沒騎過腳踏車，松本說不然讓你騎，你直接騎到孩子們住的那裡。

　　相葉的皮箱早被傭人接手了。他跨上松本的腳踏車，踩沒幾下就抓到了平衡，輪胎滾著地上的碎石子路很顛簸，他騎了一下子，拐進和式房屋那裡，先穿過湖邊的幾株柳樹，紫藤花一串串掛滿那條羊腸小徑，二宮和也牽著蜜柑走了過來。

　　相葉一直覺得蜜柑和她父親是一個模子印出來的，生得水靈靈一張小臉蛋，嘴唇像貓一樣勾起，很是可愛。他還覺得孩子們和母親都不太親，反而愛黏父親。

　　「……還以為是潤呢。」二宮笑笑。「你回來的正好，孩子們都很想你，天天要我給他們講那些報紙上的事情，我不在行。」

　　蜜柑拉了一下二宮的手，別過頭不去看相葉，只留給相葉一個後腦杓。

　　二宮失笑道：「我說實話倒害她鬧彆扭了……知道你要回來，昨天翔吩咐阿蘭給你打掃過房間，你再看看，要吃點什麼讓他們準備。翔說你也不是客人了，直接吩咐就好。」

　　相葉含糊地應了聲好，他攢住握把的手突然失了力氣，但還是擠出笑容來和二宮寒暄：「夫人還好嗎？」

　　二宮抿著嘴笑。「還不就是那樣過日子嘛……只是他現在又有了身孕，害喜害得厲害，脾氣大得不得了，我不敢招惹他。」

　　相葉聞言連忙要從皮箱裡拿出醃漬梅子請二宮代轉交給櫻井，這是他們家裡做的，排解他母親的作嘔感一向有效，就也拿來給夫人試試。但他撈了個空，才想起東西已經被送到房間去了。

　　「先生自己拿給他吧。」二宮彎下腰去哄孩子了。「指不定他現在就在你房間等你過去呢。」

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊與實際人物團體無關  
> ＊ABO，有生子  
> ＊有亂倫的成分  
> ＊除了OS、NS、AS、JS的成分以外，ONAM四個人也會有互動，但不會有性描述  
> ＊可能會有令人不適的描述或劇情，請謹慎避雷

 

　　相葉脫了皮鞋拎在手裡，他另一隻手臂掛著大衣，春天的時候還是有點兒冷，木走廊踩起來也是冰的，他打算回房間去整理一下行李，心裡還在反覆咀嚼二宮剛才說的「指不定他現在就在你房間等你過去呢」，不想還好，愈想腦子裡就愈亂，他回家裡的那段時間，其實也記掛著和他有過露水姻緣的櫻井翔。

　　他心事重重地埋頭直走，突然聽見一些聲響，於是停下了腳步。走廊那端是抱著一個嬰兒的櫻井，阿菊也在，他們不曉得還有別的人，櫻井聽起來像在抱怨，他的聲調抑揚頓挫變得很明顯，嘟囔著說：「才給他遣退了乳母，說要自己帶孩子的，人又跑到哪裡去了？」

　　阿菊慢吞吞地不知道回了些什麼，相葉待了一陣子，他一直聽他們說話，覺得不太好意思，就特意加重了腳步走過去，阿菊先見他來，低頭行了個禮說相葉先生好，櫻井才發覺他到了，相葉看他的樣子是嚇了一跳，把孩子又摟得更緊，大半張肉呼呼的臉蛋都埋進他的胸口。

　　他們對望半晌，各自都覺得有些尷尬。「相葉先生回來得早。」櫻井輕輕地說。「請進來說話吧。」

　　阿蘭送畢茶水便躬身退了出去，她把門給關嚴實了，就好像預料到將要發生什麼事情，相葉覺得自己是有點太敏感。櫻井把孩子交給阿菊以後才進房來，相葉聽見他細細的腳步聲，最後櫻井在他面前正坐下來。

　　櫻井沒話找話說，問他有幾個妹妹，相葉說有五個，每個人都要有自己的雛人偶，實在是吃不消。櫻井用袖子掩著嘴巴笑，說蜜柑和蘇芳也是這樣的，所以家裡有兩組，擺在一起就夠令人眼花撩亂了，不曉得五組又是什麼樣子，一定熱鬧得不得了吧。

　　「家裡的老女僕篤信卜卦，之前算得都準，這次她說這個是女孩子……所以我看也該再新添一組雛人偶了。」櫻井又說。相葉訥訥地聽著，他在摸自己西裝褲的布料，這些日子以來的某個想法湧上心頭，又不知當說不當說，只好先把家裡釀的梅子搬出來，櫻井看到那罐東西略有訝異神色，他喉頭動了動，總之是收下來了。

　　「二宮先生說您害喜得厲害。」相葉說。櫻井聽見這件事情就不太自在，他把耳邊的碎髮往耳後攏。「承蒙您的關心了……」櫻井開始去看一些無關緊要的地方，就是不想看相葉。但相葉卻反而湊近了他。「我算過日子……您開始害喜的時間、」櫻井看相葉雙手按在地上整個人往這裡靠，裝扮起來的從容都要沒了，支著身子就往後面縮。「和我們……的那天是對得上的，差不多也六周了吧。」直到櫻井撞上了櫃子，發出咚的一聲，相葉才停了下來。

　　「是。」櫻井擰著眉頭，他的目光落在相葉的腿邊。「您是醫生，您當然最清楚。」他喘了一下，匆匆辯解道：「我沒料到那麼容易就又有了，我那時候身上都沒來過（發情期）。」他說著說著臉色漲紅起來，連脖子和耳朵都要滴血似地緋紅一片。「年頭生一個年尾又一個，說出去要多丟人。」

　　「我沒說夫人算計我，而且也不丟人，有人的體質就是這樣的。」相葉也沒法看櫻井了，他心裡有個鼓咚咚作響，心臟都要從喉嚨吐出來一樣。「那個時候要不是我那樣……您也不需要出手幫我。是您太慷慨了。」相葉支支吾吾地回了一串莫名其妙的話。

　　櫻井慢慢抬起頭來看著相葉，相葉究竟想要怎麼樣呢，他怎麼愈來愈不明白了，相葉把他的思緒攪亂成一片，他的手也被相葉抓在手裡握著，相葉的體溫把他緊緊地裹住，櫻井有種快要昏厥過去的錯覺，一樣都是alpha，大野的體溫就沒那麼高，好像是、好像是相葉才這樣……

　　櫻井懷上之後就有點迷糊又嗜睡，腦子不太靈光，他總想這三個月撐過去就好了，他也很怕自己這樣不正常的階段，但沒想到麻煩的事情都在前三個月來找他，現在他全然在相葉的房間裡失了方向，被相葉按在地上也沒反應過來，相葉自然同樣也不太清醒，可憐alpha還是年輕氣盛的時候，被信息素控制就失了理智，他一下子就找到了櫻井的嘴唇吻上，那滋味又甜又香，軟得出水，嚐一次不夠還想嚐第二次。

　　「夫、夫人……」相葉楚楚可憐地擠出了幾個字，他的眼睛已經有點濕了，明知不可以這樣做，明知這樣是在偷情，卻忍不住親吻櫻井的脖頸，就連本來整齊的領口也被他扯開來了，露出一片未經日曬的雪白胸膛，櫻井迷茫地眨著眼睛，嘴唇上全是兩人激烈擁吻留下的痕跡，他抱住了相葉的後腦杓，摸到相葉新剃上去的髮渣子，刺得他昏昏沉沉。「嗯？」

　　「我想抱夫人。每個晚上、在夢裡、我都想這樣抱著夫人。」相葉的臉頰緊緊貼在櫻井的胸口上。他一手拉住了櫻井的腰帶，只要一扯……甚至不需要拉開，只要把下擺往上掀……

　　相葉順從地撫上那雙腿，他讓櫻井把左腳抬上自己的肩膀，穿著足袋的雙足雖然看不清楚裏頭，但應該也是像那天一樣皺著腳趾，在情慾的折磨下難耐地摩擦著榻榻米──

　　「不、啊、相葉先生……」在相葉的面前，櫻井的腿想要併攏起來，但是徒勞無功，在相葉的撫摸下，他每一寸的肉都細細地顫抖起來，肌膚也蒸成了粉紅色，現在他們的體溫一樣熱燙了，櫻井的鬢邊滑下了一粒汗珠，他連睫毛都是濕潤的，一雙明媚的眼睛半睜半闔，嘴唇咬得緊緊，矜持地將渴望都吞進了腹裡。

　　與之相反，櫻井腿間深處的那個入口卻早已不斷吐露蜜汁，相葉向下一摸，櫻井的襯衣都濕了一小塊，他將手指探入一點，櫻井就受不住地低低啜泣，光是被這樣靜靜地開拓，前面便酣暢淋漓地去了一次。

　　「這件事情、是要和他們三個人交代的。」櫻井哼哼地說。「要讓他們知道，我懷的是你的孩子，這樣才公平，不能瞞著、啊、」相葉頂進來了。「不、不能瞞著的、」

　　相葉低垂眼睛親吻他的手背。「這是我的第一個孩子──」櫻井沒幾下就被他撞得害喜又發作起來，兩隻手指按在嘴唇上不知所措，相葉慌忙抽身出來，給他遞了一個盆子，櫻井吐得翻江倒海，兩個人都沒了做那等事的興致。

　　「這是櫻井家的孩子。」櫻井懨懨地說。他重新把衣服穿好了，但整個人看起來還是凌亂的。

　　櫻井又重新正坐在相葉的對面，呷了一口茉莉香片配梅子。相葉說他曉得的。相葉的頭髮還很濕，整個人看起來有點頹喪，他和櫻井翔畢竟不是什麼光明正大的關係。

　　櫻井看他那樣，於是放軟了態度。他依進相葉的懷裡，看著相葉的眼睛說：「這個孩子一定聰明又漂亮，和他的父親像。」

 

　　阿蘭之後聽相葉的叫喚進房收拾盆子，櫻井準備要走了，阿蘭扶著他走到廊邊，找到鞋子擺好，現在少爺身體嬌貴，輕忽不得，她好再扶著他下地，等著少爺趿拉上鞋子。

　　阿蘭趕回房裡端走那盆污物要去清洗，半路巧遇抱著紫苑散步的阿菊。「少爺走啦？」阿菊問她。「走了走了，早上不是還沒去給老爺請安嗎。」阿蘭說。她突然想到什麼，故又訕訕地說：「四先生現在也懂得使喚人了。」

　　「小聲點。」阿菊噓了她一聲。才說：「什麼四先生，這事還沒個準兒。大先生二先生三先生又是怎麼想的？誰知道呢。」阿蘭因是問：「你們三先生呢？」

　　阿菊才剛要說話，但她又想這阿蘭的主子要跟少爺有孩子了，三先生這幾日以來還抄書抄成那樣，雖然後來少爺也沒冷落了他，接連幾夜同床共枕後以後又恩愛如昔，但三先生難受，她看了也實在難受、實在不能不為三先生抱不平。

　　阿菊說：「我們三先生自然是少爺最喜歡的。」

　　她抱著紫苑輕輕地搖，想這所有先生裡面，雖然少爺和三先生只有一個孩子，但又怎麼樣呢……來日方長，來日方長啊。

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊與實際人物團體無關  
> ＊ABO，有生子  
> ＊有亂倫的成分  
> ＊除了OS、NS、AS、JS的成分以外，ONAM四個人也會有互動，但不會有性描述  
> ＊可能會有令人不適的描述或劇情，請謹慎避雷

 

　　今天老爺設宴招待一些至親朋友來賞櫻花，從半個月前宅裡就開始大張旗鼓地準備起來了，阿竹也想去湊湊熱鬧，他的心思飛到了前院主屋那裡，手下給二宮和也揉肩膀的力道就弱了，二宮軟著腰，一隻手臂支在和室椅的扶手上，他握著一把扇子，懶懶地敲在自己的膝頭，阿竹只聽見咚咚聲響，突然手背就喀喀地挨了打。

　　「專心點按。」二宮還是沒坐直，他像根柳條婀娜地彎著。

　　這幾夜淨是無眠的夜，他不是徹夜看書，就是徹夜寫起了和歌，在這個宅院裡本來就沒什麼事情好做，一到了晚上尤其的悶，悶得他想念起了房事的滋味，慾望的小兔在他的血管裡竄跳，跳得他神經敏感，渾身不對勁。二宮焦躁難耐極了，他是beta沒有什麼熱潮期，但現在好像幾十天沒見著水一樣地渴。若是阿竹不在這裡，他肯定就躺倒下來，不管不顧地自瀆了。

　　偏偏在這時候二宮聽見阿竹在他背後輕飄飄地說：「少爺這幾天都沒來，再不來，二先生脾氣就要不好了，早午送來的菜色也要不好了。」二宮扭頭問他：「你說什麼？」阿竹說他沒說什麼。

　　二宮不曉得阿竹每次看見櫻井翔的殷勤勁兒究竟是因為他天生奴才命還是他有了別的心思，他以為櫻井翔什麼胃口呢，在家裡作威作福擁三房夫婿但倒還不至於跟傭人都能好上隨隨便便地懷孩子。二宮把阿竹的手從肩膀上像撢灰塵一樣撥了下去。

　　他低頭看自己手上那把扇子，細聲說：「他自己有長腳，要去哪裡我管得著？」他是管不著。「少爺現在有了，一定就更少來了。要待在相葉先生那裡。」阿竹隨口說說。

　　二宮心裡暗暗地驚了一下，開始琢磨起了一些事情，他又用扇子敲了阿竹的手背，佯怒道：「從哪裡聽來的這種話？這家裡最忌諱亂嚼舌根，當心你這張嘴。」

 

　　二宮朝著前院走，還沒太接近那裡，就聽見熱鬧的聲響，大概還請了藝妓來助興，擺出了舞台，他的身分不方便往前頭去，若是去了，說不定被當成是大野的beta小妾。

　　湊巧阿梅從走廊末端慢慢地走過來，見了二宮就問了聲二先生好，二宮笑笑問她那麼大先生和少爺在什麼地方呢，阿梅說他們陪賓客看表演，少爺不太舒服，大先生送他回房休息了。阿梅領著二宮拐了幾個彎到一處幽靜的客房去，在門邊跪下朝裡面報備道：「大先生，二先生有事找您。」才唰唰拉開了門請他進去。

　　房間裡面櫻井翔正趴伏在大野智的膝腿上歇息，大野一下一下地撫順他的頭髮，一路往背脊安撫下去，在按捺他妻子的不適。二宮看他的動作，覺得給他那樣摸個兩下，不舒服得睡著了才怪。

　　「你的病好多了？」大野垂著眼睛問他。「承蒙您的關照，好多了。」二宮看了眼大野腿上的櫻井。大野拿過一支團扇給櫻井搧風，他這才抬起臉來和二宮說：「今天太忙了，你也知道我不擅長這種場合，要是你去，那也好有個人和小翔一起應付外面的賓客，老爺也能鬆一口氣。」

　　「哪裡的話。」二宮急忙推辭道。「您太抬舉我了。」他出身貴族家庭，禮教森嚴，分際規矩全都劃得清清楚楚，是正房的場合，就沒有二房出現的道理，他是深切明白的，雖然他本來應該要是櫻井的正房夫婿。

　　二宮若無其事地說：「我來這裡是有件事想和您商量。近幾日院子裡有一些流言，我擔心若是假以時日出了亂子，恐怕也要上達老爺的耳裡。」他話才說完，覺得有些不正確，是已經出亂子了才對。

　　大野自然明白他在說什麼了。「那就糟糕了。」大野說。「依櫻井家的規矩，那是得從嚴處置的。這件事情我拿不了主意，和也你怎麼想？」

　　二宮心裡跳了一跳。「這是只有他自己知道的事。」他瞥了一眼還在休息的櫻井翔。大野尋思了一會兒，說之後再問個清楚吧，不問就不清楚，今天的事情他們兩個討論，也別驚擾潤了。

　　二宮說這樣是最好的。他想大野智你可真沉得住氣，是誰的種你聞一聞信息素就出來了，到了這個地步還要裝糊塗。他又想，要是他也是alpha，又和櫻井翔有三個孩子，那他實在沒必要煩惱這些瑣事，在大野智的眼裡，或許還真根本沒什麼大不了的。

　　思及此二宮心裡一涼，他在這宅裡就好像無根的浮萍，沒個真正的依靠。他的妻恨他，他弟弟也恨他，大野對他不冷不熱，只是素來性子溫良，盡義務在照顧他而已。

　　後來大野又放輕聲音和他說了些話，無非是說天氣變化無常，要他注意自己身體，二宮聽到這裡想和他說自己生病都是憋出來的，但他又為什麼要跟大野訴苦呢。

　　外面阿梅又拉開了門，想是又有人要找。大野於是把櫻井抱給了二宮，請他代為照顧。二宮應了下來，他把櫻井的臉頰托在腿上，一股櫻井身上的香味飄進他的鼻腔，他看櫻井脖頸的肌膚，全都粉白粉白的。

　　「您請慢走。」二宮向前低頭躬身行禮，大野臨走前轉身過來又說了一句：「他是真不舒服。」言下之意是要二宮別折騰他。

　　二宮在大野走後才撤了正坐的姿勢，改側著坐，腿彎曲著擺到一邊，櫻井臉色有些蒼白，大概是吐來的，要是他剛才在外面也害喜害得明顯，那麼又要被恭喜一遍了吧，有了身子的事情也人盡皆知了。

　　不曉得剛才他和大野的對話櫻井聽到沒有，二宮給他枕了一個下午，腰腿都痠麻，櫻井的身體像個暖爐在他腿間悶燒，直到阿菊抱孩子過來要哺乳，櫻井才被二宮叫起來，他現在是真恍恍惚惚的，在二宮面前就逕直把衣服拉下來半截，二宮看他揉了揉自己的胸肉，把和乳母相比好像發育不良的乳頭貼到紫苑的嘴邊，沒有乳房做為緩衝，孩子吃得很吃力，抱的人也吃力。

　　「我看你那東西餵不飽孩子。」二宮伸手搓搓他空下來的另一邊，碰得滿手的奶味兒。櫻井冷不防說：「要是你弟弟有本事，就自己餵去了。」他話還沒說完就被二宮擰了一下乳頭，疼得倒抽一口氣。

　　「胡說。你要大難臨頭了都不知道。」二宮說。

　　「你就想看我的好戲。」櫻井譏諷他。「你自己的破事也多得很，不怪你總是這麼杞人憂天。」

　　二宮聞言只是笑。

 

　　過了幾天，所有人用完了晚餐在喝茶，櫻井說他想要說件事情，於是大野讓人把門關上，隨侍用餐的僕從全數退下，梅蘭竹菊也不留。

　　相葉被嚇了一跳，剛才氣氛都還好，現在門一闔上，窗子也緊閉，屋子裡的空氣像都被抽走了，他感到宅院滿室的陰霾從各個角落縫隙張揚地竄了出來，是時候了，要開始了。

　　桌底下櫻井悄悄地握了握他的手，櫻井的手心是冷的，相葉凝視著櫻井，他感覺他們像在和某種沉重的力量對抗，那讓他忐忑不已，心臟漲到了喉嚨那裡。在他們的愛情面前，這些事情都是微不足道的阻礙，相葉的腦袋裡有道巨浪在翻滾，他現在除了櫻井翔，哪個omega都不要了。

　　松本不太高興，說他還要回去看孩子，不想留太晚。二宮說這應該不會晚，畢竟事情很簡單。櫻井看了看他們，大野沒作聲，半閉著眼啜了一口茶。

　　櫻井開口說話。「最近有些傳言，你們應該也都曉得，事關櫻井家的名聲在外，不能不在這裡解釋出一個清楚明白。我只有幾句話，那就是──」

　　「是我的。」二宮突然朗聲說。「他肚子裡的是我的孩子。」

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊與實際人物團體無關  
> ＊ABO，有生子  
> ＊有亂倫的成分  
> ＊除了OS、NS、AS、JS的成分以外，ONAM四個人也會有互動，但不會有性描述  
> ＊可能會有令人不適的描述或劇情，請謹慎避雷

 

　　「是我的。」二宮突然朗聲說。「他肚子裡的是我的孩子。」

　　相葉還不太明白發生什麼事情，櫻井本來還放在他手裡的手縮回去了，扣在椅子扶手上，所有人因為二宮突來的宣布而陷入一片奇異的靜默，氣氛膠著，相葉茫然地想，那個孩子確實是他的呀，不說算日子，他的鼻子總不可能出錯吧，那正是混上了他的信息素的味道，即便櫻井是被大野標記了的omega。

　　二宮仍然像用餐中那樣挺直地坐著，背部也不沾上椅背，相葉看見他的脖頸乃至耳朵全是微微發紅的，他和二宮對上了視線，二宮有點怕他還是怎麼樣的，很快就不看他了，倒是往大野那裡看，像在等大野定奪，但大野也沒被二宮的那番話嚇著，他是唯一一個只抬了點眉毛的人。

　　相葉微微從鼻子嘆了口氣，他低頭下去看桌子的邊緣和自己的手，心裡很不自在，突然鏗鏗兩聲，他趕忙抬起眼睛，原來是松本把茶杯往二宮的腳邊一砸，整個人掙離了位子。

　　「你原來一直打著這個主意。」松本站起來俯視二宮。「也不要怪我不留情面，二先生你是怎樣的人，我是最清楚的，我只想知道今天這個局你鋪墊了多久。」

　　相葉一聽也覺得有理，他想起在第一次和櫻井做了那等錯事以後，二宮便把他給找去了，字裡行間全是要他多多和櫻井溫存的意思。仔細一想作為丈夫而言，誰能忍受這種不忠的行為，也就只有二宮親口這麼提點他。他一動不動望向二宮，也想知道二宮怎樣反駁。

　　「什麼局？小潤你先坐下，有話好說。」

　　二宮柔聲勸慰松本，可松本一點也不想搭理二宮。「這孩子你說是你的，我看倒還像是我的。」

　　他反覆在想，當時二宮按著他的手要他別去，他本來就覺得奇怪，但當下是太氣了，也沒來得及注意到別的，二宮遇到這種事情總是冷靜得快，他從不感情用事，有的時候松本佩服他，有的時候松本怕他。

　　松本往櫻井那裡看，他想要櫻井自己說個清楚明白，但原本還那樣理直氣壯的櫻井翔，現在一聲不吱，誰也不敢看，只是低垂著眼睛，松本知道他應該又是開始犯噁心，但他偏不要去關心櫻井了。

　　大野這時候才開口。「潤，先坐下吧。你的跟和也的，我看本來就不是能分得那麼清楚。」二宮聞言急急地往大野那裡看，他心裡想大野智你可真什麼都知道。

　　既然大野發話，松本也就坐下了，他沒和二宮一樣聽出大野是在說他們夾著櫻井三個人胡鬧的那次，只是在坐下之前又撂了一句話。「反正我要說的都說了，誰做了什麼事，誰自己清楚明白。」

　　半晌沒人出聲。終於二宮說：「今天這是一樁大事，我們幾個人私下來討論個明白，也是合理，至於孩子的父親是誰，自然櫻井翔他本人最清楚，但是也不能只讓他說，而不聽我們的意見。如果他有什麼要說的，那在我之後提出來也就罷了，我固然篤定那是我的孩子，但誰還能不信孩子的母親自己說的話呢？」

　　「和也說的有理。」大野說。「翔你怎麼看？」櫻井被他點到了名字，大野智要是叫他單名，多半是有些生氣了，他一確信大野是在氣頭上，說話的聲音就也不敢放太大。

　　櫻井起身講話。「和也說我們幾個人私下討論清楚，我認為有理，本來我就是這個意思，以往也一貫如此，但是今天實在奇怪，既然要討論，那也就是你們仨人與我之間的事，又和相葉先生有什麼關係？」

　　他一口氣吐了這一連串話，都是看著大野說的。只要大野一句話，說這全都和相葉沒關係，是他疏忽把人留了下來，那也就沒事了。大野一動不動看著櫻井和相葉。「勞駕相葉先生再留下來一會兒。」但他也不說個理由。

　　二宮看見那邊大野分明不給退路，他正想開口緩頰，相葉卻也說話了。「我自己知道我做了什麼事，無論是作為孩子們的老師或是各位的朋友，那都是大逆不道之事。今天我也不走了。」

　　他語畢後坐了下來，二宮突然也摔了一個杯子，他好像突然就很生氣，其實是不能對相葉發脾氣，只好指著櫻井要他說說這是怎麼回事。櫻井還在琢磨松本說的話，他在二宮房門外偷聽的時候也聽見二宮要相葉多陪陪他，難道二宮本來就有要用相葉來使他有孕的意圖，櫻井想到這裡倏地也很不愉快，但二宮實在難對付。

　　櫻井話鋒一轉：「相葉先生言重了。您是哥哥介紹進來的，品行智識全都無可挑剔，怎麼會有什麼大逆不道之事。」他低眉順眼地說。二宮也說不會有這等事，沒理由大先生自己給自己安排個人來挖牆腳，大先生不會的，沒理由這樣嘛。

　　松本一個一個把他們都看過去，他不說話，他就看櫻井和二宮這雙簧還能唱多久，保不定早商量好要來這一齣，孩子是誰的，他是beta鼻子不夠靈，只能靠著算日子，但是他們性交的日子那麼密集算了也不準，只有alpha的鼻子是準的，所以他是內心略有疑惑，但大野肯定知道，可是大野沒打算揭穿，大野的治理一向消極為本。

　　大野望向相葉。「雅紀你說說看。我們是朋友，你說的我信。」

　　「我愛慕夫人。」相葉平靜地說。「這是沒辦法再隱瞞下去的事情。只要一日見不到夫人，就會痛苦難耐，寧願自裁也無法忍受這種折磨。」

　　松本吃驚地望向相葉，他和相葉相處這麼些時日，怎麼沒看出相葉哪條神經不太對勁，現在倒是全都使出來了，櫻井和二宮也愣愣的，霎時間無從接他的話。

　　大野沉默不語。二宮反應得快，他訕訕地打圓場。「噯，那是沒人不會喜歡他，以前好幾次都這樣，他不懂得拒絕。」

　　相葉聞言卻稍微變了臉色，還有點落寞，他不可能不信二宮說的，因為他就是掉入櫻井精美蛛網的一隻螞蚱，他戀慕的是櫻井身上那種傳統的、曖昧的光芒。

　　這些變化櫻井全都看在眼裡，二宮那句話，他也不想辯駁了，他知道相葉和他不般配，他寧願自己太敏感也不想難堪得太晚，人家是留洋的青年，家世依現在的眼光來看也是極好的，是自由自在的人。至於他自己，他早壞了，生在這種人家裡有他們自己的悲哀，他的丈夫們懂得這份悲哀，他只能回到他們的身邊去。

　　「這是和也的孩子，不會有錯了。」櫻井這樣說。他再也坐不住，匆匆起身要走，反正不打算留下，大野讓外面的人進來服侍，空氣又活起來了，好像什麼事情也沒發生過。「我今晚在二先生那裡。」櫻井告訴阿竹。阿竹應了聲好。

　　阿竹往二宮那裡看，是二宮讓少爺懷的孕，那是喜事一樁呀，他前些日子還胡亂說話得罪二先生，真是傻子……但是本該春風滿面的二先生，一路回到房裡都沒說話，阿竹忙活之間瞥見二宮和也坐在燈下的瘦削背影，他不知所以然地覺得很冷，冷進他的骨髓裡，把他的血液都凍出了冰花。

　　「他的被褥要先烘暖過，明白嗎？」二宮吩咐阿竹。「半夜的吃食也先去備好。」阿竹噯了一聲正要走去預備，等會兒少爺沐浴完就過來了，時間很緊，二宮卻又叫住他。「我做這些，他是不是要懷疑我的意圖了，他又要說，我無緣無故不會對他這麼好。」

　　阿竹不太明白二宮的意思，他不敢亂回話。「您很好呀，您是我服侍過最好的主兒。」

　　他轉身膝行退了幾步，正要出房門時，他撞上了一雙腿，這才發現櫻井翔已經在外面了，櫻井只穿著浴衣，雙足也是裸著的，但不冷的樣子。阿竹急忙低下頭來，他只瞥見櫻井半歛著眼，在稀薄的燭光下眼眶濕潤，泫然欲泣的樣子，他不曉得少爺垂淚的理由，他只是替二先生高興。

　　阿竹相信無論來了幾個先生，能讓少爺即便痛苦也離不開的，是他們二先生。

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊與實際人物團體無關  
> ＊ABO，有生子  
> ＊有亂倫的成分  
> ＊除了OS、NS、AS、JS的成分以外，ONAM四個人也會有互動，但不會有性描述  
> ＊可能會有令人不適的描述或劇情，請謹慎避雷

 

　　櫻井睡前給紫苑擠了一點奶水，他做這件事情總看起來很困難，他的手指必須攢著胸前的軟肉，硬是捏出一個淺淺的隆起握在手心裡，然後出力把乳汁逼向乳頭。

　　但即便如此，從那個細小的乳頭也只噴出一道細細的奶水，來回揉捏幾次以後胸前全是他自己弄的紅指印。費了這樣的功夫，好不容易累積出半個瓶子，要拿給阿竹讓他送去松本那裡之前，卻一口氣被二宮灌進喉嚨裡。

　　櫻井氣得面色發白，因為二宮讓他白費了一個時辰的功夫，而且擠乳對他來說是這麼難──他難為情到了極點，可是他到底完全不曉得二宮為什麼要喝掉他的奶水，這種情況下他也不知道該怎麼對二宮發難，最後看起來就有點傻了，倒像是被二宮的舉動嚇到而已。

　　櫻井撐起身體退到了被褥的邊緣，他現在可不樂意和二宮太接近，其實今天的二宮反常極了，包括現在突然壓將到他身上的二宮，都反常極了。他的浴衣被二宮向上掀開來，嫻熟於性的身體也被這樣細微的動作撩撥得倏然興奮起來，一股香氣不知道從哪裡溢了出來，就連二宮也聞得到，他不用去摸，就知道櫻井軟成了一灘春水。

　　這好像是一場正常的性事，櫻井恍惚中這樣想，這次二宮不把他綁起來，也不要求他蒙上眼睛，櫻井悄悄地摸上了二宮的衣帶，二宮沒有拒絕，肯讓他碰他，這些年來好像沒有幾次這樣。他把自己的手指放進二宮的衣帶裡，在那裡又勾又拉，二宮的浴衣從肩上滑落了。

　　他俯下嘴唇親吻櫻井，面色緋紅得像個處子，細瘦的雙腿把櫻井的腿向左右撐開，櫻井順從他的任何要求，他的腿也悄悄地來到二宮的腰上，二宮身上的其他地方仍然殘留著少年的氣息，他感覺二宮好像從來就沒有變過。可是他變了很多。

　　櫻井已然成熟的，具備非同尋常誘惑性的omega胴體，安然地在床褥上綻放如鮮花。他被二宮撞的一顛一顛，赤裸的雙腿顫抖不止，二宮擠在他的兩腿之間，用那樣傳統的姿勢，反覆傾身向前，高高地抬起了脖頸，一次一次進出插弄他的後穴。

　　櫻井閉著雙眼，只輕輕地呻吟，他感覺今天的二宮熱情得可怕，一點兒都不敢造次。二宮在他身體裡高潮了一次，但也沒有抽身出來，他被折磨得厲害，已經去了好幾次，還被二宮釘在陰莖上面，又沒膽子說不要，只覺得裡面被碾得要壞，外面也射不出東西，只是空空地硬著。

　　加上之前擠乳花的精力，櫻井是處於渾渾噩噩一閉上眼睛就可以睡著的狀態，二宮卻捏著他的下巴，要他說清楚究竟是怎麼勾引相葉的。

　　

　　相葉一大早就去了湖邊，他坐在一塊仍然帶有露水的草地上，身影隱沒在蘆葦裡，沒人知道他在這裡，大野見到相葉的時候正是這樣的情況。「你沒用早餐就過來啦？」大野問他。相葉抬頭起來看，大野好像什麼事情也沒發生過一樣和他寒暄，彷彿他昨天沒有和他的妻子做出那番告白似的，兩個人在這裡碰面也只是巧遇。

　　相葉挪了挪位置。「也不怎麼餓。」大野在他旁邊坐下來，也不介意衣服會濕掉，什麼都沒帶，兩手兜在袖子裡，笑吟吟的，在相葉看來，大野很可能是特地出來走這麼一遭。

　　「其實小翔懷的是你的孩子，我知道。」大野輕描淡寫和相葉說。「你不要生和也的氣，這個家裡的人待他不是很好，他不得不那樣做。」

　　相葉默不作聲，就悶著頭。他覺得自己是犯了一個大錯，但卻沒有半個人來責難他，他們對他的態度依然曖昧不明，好像在鼓勵他和櫻井翔維持那種關係，又實際上不能接受他再向前一步。是大野把他引進了這個宅邸裡，否則相葉從來都沒想過自己會有這樣進退兩難的一天，而大野從容地坐在他旁邊，還和他說起這個池子裡有什麼魚。

　　「他說的是真的假的？」相葉突然這樣問。「什麼真的假的？」大野不談魚了。「你說和也說的。那是一半一半。老爺不輕易讓小翔出門，從以前就這樣，他還能認識什麼人？能拒絕什麼人？他也就只有我們。」大野垂下眼睛去看葉片上的一隻瓢蟲。「……你留下來吧。」

　　相葉急急地說：「我本來是為了你來的。」他在身邊撈到了大野的一隻手，就好像他在向大野傾訴什麼秘密，但大野應該也是知道的。「雅紀，你在說以前的事情。」大野哂笑道。「我說過我是為了結婚逃家的，回來也是因為結婚。我是有家室的人了。」

　　「那是當然的。」相葉不能忽視這段對話帶給他的荒謬感覺。他想起好幾年前，自己一直覺得大野奇怪，因為叫大野的時候大野總是沒有反應，好像那個名字是假的，最後果然真是假的。大野智和他說，他不叫那個名字，而且他是alpha。相葉說他不信……像在賴皮，大野只好讓他摸了摸他的性器。

　　相葉在陰莖的根部摸到了一圈軟肉，是能成結的地方，他信大野是alpha，大野被他弄得眼眶含淚，也把他的那裡摸了遍，才算扯平。現在兩個人之間也扯平了，夾著櫻井在中間，相葉始終弄不清自己對櫻井究竟該算是什麼，可是他昨天能那樣斬釘截鐵地說他愛慕夫人，那也都是真的。

　　他揪扯著自己的頭髮，陷入了慌亂之中。最後相葉突兀地選擇在這個時候去見二宮一面，他能略微感覺到門邊阿竹對他的敵意，但他並不是櫻井的丈夫之一，相葉想到這裡，稍微能理直氣壯一點。

　　二宮若無其事地接待他，就像幾天前一樣親切。相葉敏銳的鼻子告訴他這裡幾個小時前才發生過一場激烈的性事，尤其二宮沒有拉開對外的障子門，屋內一股暖氣，有個櫻井的信息素味道縈繞在他身周，他有點浮躁了。

　　二宮照常為他沏茶。乳白色的幾朵乾燥茉莉花在杯底滾動，被熱水襲捲起來，浮浮沉沉。二宮把落下來的頭髮塞進耳後，對著他笑了笑。「請用吧。」相葉端起茶杯，突然聽見隔扇的另一頭──這個房間隔壁有人的動靜。喀拉喀拉地，像是裁剪東西的聲音。

　　「他在隔壁房間插花，我們小聲點。」二宮和他說。「一般來說這種時候都要專心。」相葉看他一直是笑笑的，他感覺二宮其實有點兒怕他，還有點心虛，但聽大野那樣說，他就覺得二宮也是很不得已才那樣做，反而對二宮的同情讓他覺得二宮有種奇特的魅力……他不曉得自己在想什麼了。

　　二宮確實對相葉戒備著。他不和相葉提到孩子的事情，也絕不讓他有開這樣話題的機會。為了避免更加深入的談話，即便二宮正是擅長說話的能手，他寧願把自己一些壓箱的東西拿出來送給相葉，也好消去他對相葉的某種愧疚感。

　　相葉沒料到是這樣的發展，自然開始推託，他的心臟和隔壁修剪花材的喀喀聲一齊蹦跳著，快要害心悸了。「相葉先生和我的青梅竹馬生的像，本來就覺得親切。」二宮無論如何都想要他收下那把扇子，他當初帶到櫻井家裡來的值錢東西，也就只有這些扇子和小骨董玩意。

　　相葉半推半就地收下了。他感覺自己得給二宮一個什麼保證，或是交代。於是和二宮說：「其實家裡來了信，要我先回去一趟。」二宮便問：「有沒有說是什麼事？這樣急的。」

　　「不曉得，怕不會是要相親吧。」相葉笑笑，二宮也哦了一聲，他們又漫不經心說起別的，各自都有心事。

　　他突然聽見隔壁的聲音停了，二宮不知道相葉注意到了沒有。

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊與實際人物團體無關  
> ＊ABO，有生子  
> ＊有亂倫的成分  
> ＊除了OS、NS、AS、JS的成分以外，ONAM四個人也會有互動，但不會有性描述  
> ＊可能會有令人不適的描述或劇情，請謹慎避雷

 

　　松本抱著紫苑來了，二宮趕忙把菸捻熄，從吸嘴上摘下來扔掉。

　　「怎麼不讓阿菊先過來說一聲？」他去將門拉開，讓室內吸菸的味道全都往外散，順便也把衣服換了個遍。二宮走到屏風後面，松本說他就是知道櫻井去和老爺問安了才來的這裡。

　　二宮正在繫腰帶。「我是擔心這孩子和他上面兩個哥哥一樣，聞到一點菸味就咳嗽不止。」松本忙著逗孩子。「注意一點就好，不至於這樣弱質的。」

　　紫苑在他懷裡格格地笑，本來就生得惹人憐愛，現在眉目舒展開來了，一雙眼睛的睫毛像個小扇子似的，二宮也很疼他這個兒子，他知道他弟弟有多想要一個孩子來自己照顧，所以現在松本一整個心都撲在紫苑身上，一點兒也不管家裡的事情了。

　　松本懶懶地四處看看，他注意到二宮房間壁龕裡擺的花竟然只是禿禿幾根花莖，覺得很奇怪，二宮沒把早上相葉來這裡──乃至於提到相親二字的來龍去脈告訴松本，只說櫻井自己把花瓣揪掉了。其實他送走相葉，過去隔壁看看櫻井怎麼回事的時候，櫻井是把花瓣塞進了嘴裡，一嚼一嚼地洩憤，他一看就曉得櫻井只是不甘心，好像一塊到手的肉突然被搶走那樣嘔氣。

　　二宮放心了。他一放心，態度也軟了，怕櫻井吃壞肚子，要他吐出來，他也不要，最後是摀著櫻井的鼻子強迫他張嘴，才讓他把花瓣吐乾淨。

　　「你做什麼這樣？」二宮問櫻井。「他也二十四歲了，雖然說alpha沒在急這種事情的，但他要去相親，又和你有什麼關係？」相葉本來沒把相親說實，二宮偏故意這樣講，看櫻井翔這麼狼狽可憐，他反而有點愉快，他就喜歡看櫻井翔和自己過不去的樣子。

　　「倒是你要有本事到他家裡去，和他父母說你懷了他的孩子，人家也是不能不對你負起一點責任的。」二宮抱著胸居高臨下看他。櫻井抬頭起來瞪他，兩隻眼睛還摻著淚水，像在說誰稀罕。「你不是才說這孩子是你的？」櫻井悶聲道。

　　二宮歪著頭笑了。「我哪有那麼大的本事，我只是一個beta，難道還能讓你三番兩次有孕。」他跪坐下來，取過一條巾帕給櫻井擦擦嘴角。「不過你高興要我陪，我就陪你。」櫻井聽了很是煩心，二宮把自己說得好像在賣笑的。他一隻手推在二宮的胸前，不想要他幫忙了。「我是打算要一直陪你。」二宮又說。

　　櫻井愣了一下，他發覺自己好像誤會了二宮，他的脾氣來得太快了，二宮說話又彎彎繞繞，這是二宮他們老家的習氣，他叔父覺得那樣優雅，又看二宮乖巧，所以當初才選了二宮入他們櫻井家的門，要和他生兒育女。

　　二宮接著說：「相葉先生那樣好的一個人，也要一個同樣好的omega，才好與他相配。」他看櫻井默不作聲，知道自己說到櫻井心坎裡了，他今天還能不當他的解語花嗎？「你要是親手給他找個好對象，不也顯得大方？到時候還不惦記著你的好？」

　　櫻井當真忖度了一下。「不行呀。」二宮抬手給他順順頭髮，又往下說：「去和老爺說一聲，還怕老爺找不出合適的人選？」

　　櫻井左思右想，他反正覺得不好，雖然不能說沒有一點私心，但就是不好。「……那樣很討厭呀。好像把他變成了老爺攏絡誰的籌碼一樣。」二宮吁了口氣，又說：「那不正是你們櫻井家的好處。要是順利，老爺自然信你多一點，也就不在孩子的事情上為難你了。」

　　櫻井緊了緊放在二宮胸膛上的手。「你覺得這事情真這麼容易？」他側身躺進了二宮的懷裡。「如果哥哥不同意又該怎麼辦？」他說著說著，又換成趴在二宮腿上，時不時抬起眼睛來瞧瞧二宮。

　　二宮覺得櫻井這個顧慮很是奇怪，但那種感覺也就只有一瞬間，他放在膝頭的手指被櫻井拿起來啃啃，溫溫軟軟的嘴唇貼在他腿上，向上吻著吻著，突然包覆住他的那個地方……於是這個突兀的感覺，很快就被二宮拋諸腦後了……直到現在才想起來。

　　阿竹給孩子送已經溫過的母乳過來，是早上擠的。早上？二宮不曉得櫻井何時起來做這工作的，他輕輕地蹙了蹙眉，阿竹跟他好幾年了，立刻縮起肩膀低下頭來，二宮直覺阿竹有事瞞著他，還一下子就想到他最討厭的事情上去。

　　當初他會懷疑阿竹對櫻井是否存有踰矩的心思，首要原因便是因為他撞見阿竹在收拾櫻井被溢乳弄髒的襯衣時拿起來偷嗅了一下，二宮當下大駭，也不拆穿，但反正在他心裡埋下了一根刺。

　　松本沒察覺那邊主僕的不對勁，他用指尖蘸了一點乳汁搽搽自己的鎖骨和耳後，說是阿喜教他的，這樣孩子聞到了母親的味道就會好帶一點。「我抱抱吧。」二宮把紫苑攬了過來，看松本用小銀匙給孩子餵奶，那股甜甜香香的味道又回到他的舌尖上，他那時候喝得太急，全都吞下去以後才覺得喉嚨裡的奶騷味直往上冒。

　　二宮空出一隻手按了按自己的上腹，突然對自己的胃變得敏感起來，他在那裡走神，這裡松本的視線翻起又翻落，像要把二宮看出一個洞。

　　「今天琥珀說要上我這裡來，給我看什麼兔子的，都晌午了，還不見人影。」

　　松本聽見了二宮的嘀咕。「那是雅紀給他們帶過來的兔子，好像是家裡養的……他和三個孩子一起去摘葉子了。」二宮聞言像被扎了一下，松本和櫻井都被相葉奪走了，他心裡難受得不得了，卻是怎樣也不想表現出來，連在他弟弟面前也不行。「你現在改口叫他名字了。」

　　松本覺著二宮這話有點酸，但他偏不以為意，轉向阿竹道：「該用午餐了吧？」阿竹一直在旁邊待著，聽見松本吩咐，就也動身離開了二宮的房間。再回來的時候整個人是欲言又止的樣子。

　　「怎麼了？」二宮問他。阿竹鬆了一口氣，才說：「我聽阿梅說，少爺出言不遜，觸怒老爺，被老爺罰了。正在別屋裡跪著。」

　　二宮往和室椅的扶手上悵然一靠，腰都軟了，拿扇子按著嘴唇，一語不發。松本是立刻出了房間往別屋去，連紫苑都沒來得及抱走。

　　「您不去嗎？」阿竹問二宮。二宮別開了臉。「不去，湊什麼熱鬧，他好久沒被罰了，罰一下難道還會怎麼樣。」嘴上這樣說，二宮心裡卻不是這樣想，他和櫻井一起生活最久，最知道這些懲罰的厲害。阿竹應了聲是，就走到隔壁去收拾房間。

　　二宮探頭進來問他：「大先生也在嗎？」

　　「在，陪著少爺呢。」阿竹嚇了一跳，急忙轉過身來面向二宮。「我還聽說大先生也被罰了，老爺抽他一耳光，半邊臉都腫了起來。」

　　二宮想了想，才說我們別蹚這灘渾水。

　　他看阿竹手裡拿著一副望遠鏡在擦，慌慌張張的模樣有些奇怪，仔細追問之下，阿竹才說這是早上少爺讓他拿來的，他擦乾淨了，正準備放回去。

　　「少爺早上說湖邊好像有動靜。我說那可能是大先生在釣魚，大先生起得早，興致來了就去釣魚。少爺沒說什麼，拿望遠鏡看了一會兒，就進屋了。」阿竹說。「我忍不住好奇……也看了一眼。好像是大先生和相葉先生，他們在湖邊說話。」

　　二宮哦了一聲。「說什麼了？」阿竹說他不曉得，他哪裡會讀唇語呢。

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊與實際人物團體無關  
> ＊ABO，有生子  
> ＊有亂倫的成分  
> ＊除了OS、NS、AS、JS的成分以外，ONAM四個人也會有互動，但不會有性描述  
> ＊可能會有令人不適的描述或劇情，請謹慎避雷

 

　　大野陪著櫻井已經有三個小時了。櫻井直直地跪在地上，雙手給紅繩縛著，那條紅繩子一路繞過梁柱，在上面打了個結，如果受罰的人有點鬆懈的話，那麼繩子就會扯著肩膀，讓人十分難受，於是受罰者不是老實地直起身體跪好，就是得站起來。

　　其實和老爺之間的爭端，大野覺得是自己引起的。在老爺看來，他沒能管理好妻子和妻子的其他丈夫，以至於家裡妻子和家庭教師偷情的臆測四起，甚至櫻井翔的嬸嬸在交際圈裡也從別的貴婦人那邊耳聞這些流言，以上種種，本來就屬於他的責任。

　　一般這種時候，無論老爺怎麼刁難大野，甚至直接將臉撇到一邊，不想再看到他的外甥和姪子，櫻井也不會回嘴，他最好就是安靜地杵著，像空氣一樣無聲無息，在大野說的話後面表示他也同意，就是他表達權的極限了。

　　但這次櫻井開口說話了，不只這樣，他還說個沒完，把二宮先前和他提過的，要請老爺給相葉安排相親對象的事情拋在腦後，他將這次流言四起的責任攬到自己身上，而這確實是應該由他來負責，畢竟誰也沒有逼迫他和相葉發生那種關係。

　　老爺似乎這時候才發現櫻井也在，而且話多得不得了，於是他轉過頭來看著櫻井。「我一直以為你有了三房夫婿就會安分一點，為了讓你在家裡自由自在地生活，我花了多少心力讓外面的報社記者閉上他們的嘴，希望你也應該明白。」

　　櫻井說他從來沒想要這麼多丈夫，而且二宮是老爺親自給他選的、大野是姑母替他決定的，他只是夾在叔父和姑母的中間，就好像作為他們的緩衝那樣。他對這些安排從來不說不，只說好，只有松本是他自己要的。

　　老爺聽見松本二字更不愉快了。他姪子正是在和松本家爭搶一個beta的時候丟盡了櫻井家的顏面。況且他叮囑過很多次，外出露面的場合只能和大野一起，不應該讓外人再次回憶起那些丟人的事情，但櫻井卻三番兩次不去遵從。老爺說到這裡的時候怒極了，手臂也高高抬起，隨時都要落下來給櫻井一個響亮的耳光似的。

　　大野正想說些什麼勸阻老爺，因為他覺得那一下挨著了一定是很疼的，而且是他要櫻井多多和松本出門走走。但老爺的動作太快了，他只得上前去把櫻井推到後面，自己受了那麼一下，是真的很疼，疼得牙齒和耳朵都麻了。

　　櫻井嚇了一跳，他本來是什麼也不怕的態勢，好像他今天就要把話給講明了，把這些年來的委屈都吐盡了，讓事情到此為止。他沒怎麼考慮到方才那些話……說大野只是被安排給他的那些，聽在大野耳裡是什麼感覺。大野即便受委屈也不見得會讓他知道。

　　現在他看大野被打了，突然意識到自己說這些話實在非常任性，因為他叔父本來可以早早的就把他嫁掉，這樣他就沒有機會給櫻井家丟臉，還能因此得到一門姻親，比把他留在家裡要強多了，這不就是omega的用途嗎？他捫心自問，這不就是他理所當然的命運嗎？如果每個人都不認命的話，那樣說是天下會大亂也不為過。

　　可是他又轉了一個念頭，那是他內心累積多年的一股怒氣讓他有了這樣的想法。他本來可以是個alpha，如果大野不聲不響地和他成婚，那他本來可以是個alpha。假的alpha。他叔父只要他替這家裡誕下子嗣。

　　櫻井望向大野紅腫起來的臉頰，他也在心裡搧自己一個耳光。大野替他向老爺求情，這段時間之內，櫻井又恢復了原本的鎮靜，他不發一語，因為他說出來的話都只會壞事、都只會讓老爺不愉快。

　　老爺喝了一會兒茶，突然說：「你把那個孩子生下來以後，立刻就送到育幼院去，我知道有一間教會辦的，就送去那裡，反正不能再留在這裡落人口實。」

　　

　　二宮在入夜後悄悄地拜訪了櫻井正在受處罰的別屋，大野和他到隔壁說話，之前松本也來過，他給大野送了一些冰塊過來，細心地裹在手帕裡面，大野拿它來敷臉頰，現在已經不腫了。

　　起初二宮以為是他給櫻井的那個建議觸怒了老爺，但事情不若他所想，他鬆了一口氣，但隨即大野又告訴他一個更糟的消息。

　　「相葉知道嗎？」二宮問。「應該要告訴他。」大野低聲說。到了這個地步，他們想裝糊塗也不適合了。對於老爺來說，沒有任何接納相葉的可能性，這又是新的醜聞──還能在茶餘飯後沸騰一陣子。

　　「那……要是消息真的這樣靈通，相葉家裡人或許也知道了……他們住千葉縣，也不曉得……」二宮說到一半安靜了下來。大野說：「他父親的診所離這裡很近，出診的範圍也在這附近。」他語畢，兩個人都沉默了一會兒。相葉不久前才收到來自家裡的信，現在他們都能猜出裡面應該是些什麼內容了。

　　二宮想了想才說：「那老爺還有可能替相葉安排相親嗎？」他看大野有些疑惑，於是又說：「既然不要惹人起疑，那更應該維持以前的樣子，也別辭掉雅紀了，孩子們是真的喜歡這個老師，我看他也教得好。」二宮說這串話其實沒什麼底氣，對他來說讓相葉去相親還是他的希望之一。他只是不曉得自己為什麼開始決心要留下相葉，感覺要是相葉待在櫻井家，老爺的決定就有轉圜的機會。他能舉出一百萬個理由，也不會說自己已經有些習慣相葉這個人的存在。

　　大野說就再看看吧，再說也得問過潤的意見。他感覺隔壁有點動靜，就匆匆起身，暫時別過二宮了。

 

　　櫻井被放下來的時候首先碰了碰自己的下腹，雙手縛得那麼緊、吊得那麼高，現在想要好好的使力也發抖不止，但他還是穩穩地讓右手貼上了肚子。大野擔心他是胎兒不穩，老早就要他別跪滿老爺罰的時間，老爺又不來看，他只管罰人，不管監督人。

　　櫻井躺到地上，他是真的沒半點力氣了，連要睜開眼睛都累。「現在沒跪好，以後又讓叔父有話說了。」他的額頭上有細細的汗珠，襯衣也被冷汗浸透。「只是好像感覺到這孩子在動，像魚在游。」

　　大野抱起櫻井的上半身，讓他靠在他的懷裡，像抱人偶那樣給櫻井換上乾淨的衣服，他本來想把櫻井直接一路抱回去臥房裡，但櫻井說那樣太丟人了，路途這麼遠，還要穿過半個院子，僕人都會看到，而且顯得他只會討哥哥的懷抱，連自己走路都走不好。到時候人家都說他嬌氣。

　　大野垂著眼睛給櫻井紮腰帶。「你想的有點太多了。」他覺得在老爺和少爺的世界裡，好像有一群人總是瞪大了眼睛在觀察他們的一舉一動，而他其實也活在同樣的世界裡，他不可能不在乎。

　　大野輕輕地轉了話題。「雅紀說西洋人都會把他們的妻子抱過臥房的門檻。」櫻井聽見相葉的名字，他現在突然很想見見相葉，但他又不知道該拿什麼理由去見。

　　「西方的樓梯可有那──麼長。」櫻井說。「我們又不是西方人。」他扶著大野的肩膀站起來，很隨便地踩進足袋裡面，又等大野蹲坐下來給他扣上後面的暗扣、拉上穿好，是夠嬌氣的，何況大野還得一路服侍一個大少爺回他房間去。

　　櫻井進門後躺到了大野的被褥上，等阿梅來鋪他的床。大野一邊就著燭光寫信，一邊往櫻井那裡看了看，只見櫻井躺下來以後，隔著浴衣的腹部已經微微隆起，他開始顯懷了。

　　櫻井的雙手交疊在胃部的位置，兩眼直直看向天井，因為眼睛大，所以那樣做的時候看起來就像是靈魂要出竅。大野回過神來繼續寫信，他覺得櫻井正在醞釀某些主意，但他暫時還不想過問。

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

　　松本潤有低血壓，他早上起床的時候總是一臉蒼白、頭暈目眩，他的舅舅同時也是他的養父說他這是少爺的毛病，以後嫁個alpha當夫人反正什麼事情也不用做，完全沒有得看醫生的必要，這是無傷大雅、甚至是令人憐惜的小毛病。

　　他今天頭暈得特別厲害，而且還感覺口乾舌燥，基於beta沒有熱潮期可言，大概是他這段時間因為親自照顧孩子，作息不佳，所以小毛病才變得稍微嚴重。

　　松本按著一抽一抽發疼的額側。「進來。」求外面的人不要再敲門了。是櫻井翔自己拉開門走了進去。「你不舒服？」櫻井在他的床側坐下，床鋪像條小船一樣輕輕地晃了晃。松本這時候不太愛說話，他的視線放得很低，以避免室內光線造成的不舒服，所以只能看見櫻井扶在下腹的左手，上面戴著婚戒，這多麼反常。

　　「哥哥說雅紀走了，他走了嗎？」松本氣若游絲地問。櫻井沒有立刻回答，他喜歡松本早上起來病懨懨的樣子，那種藝術性的標緻臉孔在病氣的烘托之下顯得更為亮眼、更為脆弱，讓他情不自禁想立刻和松本進行激烈的性交。

　　櫻井的手指鑽進松本的蠶絲被子裡，他找到了松本的左手。「他走了。」他的聲音毫無起伏，就像在談論一個他根本沒放在心上的話題。可是不應該是這樣子的，松本牽著妻子的手，對這個比他年長的omega男人，他有時感覺在他們之間，因為一開始是那樣子結合，所以有更深的隔閡。

　　櫻井說：「從今以後我們四個人過著和以前一樣的生活，好嗎？一切都不會改變。」他更深地握住松本的手。「是他讓這個家失去秩序了。」

　　即便櫻井的語調是那麼冷漠，松本下意識望向他懷有相葉孩子的腹部，他不清楚櫻井是否為了壓制那些風言風語而開除了相葉。不，依照櫻井的作法，或許反而會說「現在不一定是一個好時機」、「該再對這個決定好好考慮」、「應該以孩子的教育為優先，我怎麼樣都無所謂」這樣吧。

　　為了達成自己的目的，無論是留下相葉、或是開除相葉，最終都是由身為孩子生母的他來做決定不是嗎？就連身為alpha丈夫的大野也無從置喙。而櫻井，應當是想要和相葉繼續這種關係的吧？就連他自己，也不能不承認開始消極地寧願現在的日子就這樣持續下去。

　　「我們之間本來就沒有秩序了。」松本感到有些悵然。「就算多了相葉，也不至於到令人討厭的程度。」

　　松本這一瞬間的茫然失落，櫻井看得非常清楚。大野在湖畔和相葉說的那些話，他也非常清楚。但是「哥哥是否為了自己的好處而把相葉帶進了這個家裡？」、「用omega來做為逃避世人耳目的方法，哥哥真是狡猾啊？」，他無法向大野質問這種問題。

　　對最先接納相葉的松本也開不了口，二宮對相葉的態度同樣已經有了巨大的轉變，最後只剩下他一個人，一邊懷著相葉的孩子，一邊可恥地嫉妒著這個alpha。

　　明明和相葉主動有了肉體關係的人是他，從起初就打算把相葉當作生活的調劑，與相葉維持著好像在熱戀一樣、必須避人耳目的關係。除了相葉雅紀以外誰也無法帶給他這種快樂，除了相葉雅紀以外誰也不能從他身邊離開。

　　櫻井垂下眼睛。

　　他任由自己的腰帶被松本拉開來，前幾天老爺懲罰他，膝蓋都跪到瘀青了，在白皙的裸體上有一些痕跡。這些痕跡讓櫻井常保清醒。

　　好刺眼。松本用指尖撫摸其他的紅印痕，他突然領悟到這些藏在衣服裡面的痕跡還很新，是幾個小時之前印上去的吧。昨天櫻井是去和誰過夜？可是似乎沒有做愛的樣子，早上的時候，沒聽到僕人抬著浴盆走過走廊的沉重腳步聲。

　　那麼又是和誰？問題的答案昭然若揭。但他們在哪裡？一定是一場急促而汁水淋漓的性愛。

　　松本扳開櫻井的雙腿，櫻井的呼吸突然加快，現在櫻井也聽命於他了，櫻井對他們不能有隱瞞，這或許是這裡唯一的秩序。

　　雖然櫻井的腿間已經擦拭乾淨，但經過松本的觸碰檢驗，身體裡還是熱燙而柔軟，才剛經歷過性交，這個故作羞澀的器官曾經被某個人用性器進出摩擦，甚至在獲得愉悅的同時情不自禁地哭喊著要求被射精在裡面，所以才有這樣軟嫩潮濕的觸感。

　　「既然是這樣……」松本在櫻井的耳邊輕聲問。「他為什麼還會捨得走？」

 

　　櫻井在松本的愛撫下想起方才發生的情事，在孩子們的小教室裡，相葉走進來的時候他正在看那些書報，上面的外文他一個字也看不懂，他從轉化成omega以後就中斷了學業。

　　相葉先是有點窘。大概是根本也沒預料到會在這裡遇見他，櫻井沒有和相葉一樣窘，他唯一的不滿只有自己不能閱讀，他對於相葉的到來，就像是預料到了一樣，或者是刻意為之地在這裡等待相葉。

　　櫻井跪坐在地上，近乎虔誠地翻那些書。他一手撐著頭，看起來有點困倦，從下頷到脖子乃至於隱沒進領口的線條十分美麗，一種鬆弛的美麗，相葉繃緊自己的神經，他無法就這樣走進去打斷櫻井，是故在門口站了很久。

　　「請進來吧。」櫻井再也受不了被他凝視了。「我立刻就要走了。」

　　「走去哪裡呢？」相葉問。

　　「去將要收留這個孩子的育幼院。」櫻井回答他。之後好像不打算繼續和他對話，隨時準備要離開房間的樣子。相葉遭到了冷落，他說無辜也不是，說有罪又不是他單獨犯下的，夾在這縫隙之間，夜以繼日地遭受折磨。

　　「那麼……應該由我陪您去。就在今天……天氣也好，這是……」相葉也跪坐下來，他在櫻井面前低下頭。「事到如今，我也只有以死謝罪了。」

　　相葉的語氣極為堅決，放在腿上的拳頭也握得死緊，他和櫻井翔的醜聞在外面的世界不脛而走，關於從家裡捎來的信，已經能知道父母親之所以這麼著急的理由──他的妹妹因為他的傳聞遭到對方退婚。

　　櫻井聽聞這個不幸的消息，臉上也出現悔恨的神色。他不停啃咬自己的下唇，臉色蒼白，一時之間無話可說。「如果要以死謝罪，那也應該由我來。」他明知若是用上激烈的手段，就此切斷與相葉的緣分，那麼醜聞也會變成確實。這是不可行的。

　　想到死亡，櫻井的心臟本來咚咚作響，跳得很快。然而到了這個時候，望著自認已是罪孽深重的相葉，他的唇舌與手腳卻冷靜下來了。

　　「我曾經殉情過。我們用一條腰帶綑緊了跳河，最後失敗了。要把死亡交託給除了自己以外的力量去達成，是不可行的。如果我們要一起謝罪，那麼一定得親手為之。」

　　櫻井望向架子上他慣用的一隻花剪。「用刀刃割開脖子吧。」雖然立刻想到這樣的手段，「但要是不夠堅決，那麼也不可能成功。」

　　「……我們該怎麼做？」

　　相葉提及這個話題，本來覺得害怕，總感覺背脊發冷，但只要望著此刻願意與他赴死的櫻井，就連死亡可能得面對的痛苦都不足為懼。如果櫻井是火焰，他甘願立刻被焚為灰燼。

　　他的陰莖漸漸充血，即便依然恐懼、依然不知所措，但和櫻井擁有共同的一份罪惡，正是相愛的證據、正是最激烈的反抗。他們擁吻起來，為了最後這點短暫時光而顫抖不已，櫻井的下身氾濫得厲害，早就濕了一大片，他能毫無阻礙地進入。相葉失神地深埋入裏，他覺得自己真的很可能會死，就在櫻井的身上。

　　「我們喝下毒藥吧。」櫻井的眼裡有高潮的淚光。「你要把它帶來這裡。」

 

 


End file.
